Dead Man Waketh
by lunaschild
Summary: He was content to let the world slip away when he thought it was over, but death refused to accommodate him. She was there to help him heal. AU as the ending deviates. Contains mild ending spoilers.
1. Death Isn't Fair

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N: **I am aware the disclaimer is boring, but I am at loss for what I could replace it with. This is the first multi-chapter story I am attempting to post and I hope I shall not disappoint. I also wish to express my gratitude to fffann231 for beta-ing.

* * *

_Our purpose defines us. It tells us who we are and what we can accomplish. We live for our purpose and strive to see it true. But tragedies can sometimes askew our perception and make us think we no longer have a purpose. We succumb to death; let it take us as we are proud men. And a proud man with no purpose is not a man at all._

* * *

**Chapter One: Death Isn't Fair**

Gabranth's sight grew hazy as he struggled to ask his twin brother to forgive him for leaving him. He was ready to die. He had finally served his purpose and could now join his mother. He was not afraid of death and he would welcome it. Yet something just didn't seem right as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The next time he opened his eyes there was a glare of light threatening to blind him, so he squeezed them shut again quickly. He heard movement from his side and a voice. The voice sounded so concerned, so sweet. Perhaps it was the voice of the one sent to guide him from his shell and onto oblivion. He strained to open his eyes again and a decidedly feminine form hovered above him smiling.

"It's about time you woke up." She spoke to him gently.

"Am I not dead?" Gabranth puzzled thickly with a tinge of disappointment he couldn't mask.

"No, 'fraid not. But you were hurt pretty bad so you won't be getting out of bed anytime soon." She said in her gentle tone still smiling at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. He hadn't wanted to live. He was supposed to go out with his final duty done. He had passed his proverbial torch onto his brother and he didn't have any reason to live. But yet it seems the fates still had plans for him and he just wished he knew what they were.

"Noah," the voice chided. "Wake up and eat with me for a change."

His mind reeled at the use of his given name and he groaned. Of course, somehow he knew he could no longer be Gabranth, not if Basch was now Gabranth, but it didn't make him any happier about it. So he resigned to the fact that he was once again Noah and his stomach gave a loud growl. He did feel hungry and numb for some reason. He sighed in frustration as he opened his eyes to glare at the girl.

"Can you move your arms at all?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Noah grimaced and attempted to move anything. He managed a few fingers and felt the exhaustion set in almost immediately from the effort. His eyes widened in shock as panic started to ebb into his thoughts. What if he was never able to move again?

"The healers said the herbs they are giving you for pain make you uncoordinated, so don't worry. I can feed you." She smiled at him happily.

Noah simply glared in return. Whoever this girl was, she certainly wasn't very helpful. Nor did she have any tact. Didn't she realize that he was lying here suffering and not dead like he was supposed to be? Didn't she understand you just can't make a military man think he will never move again?

"Sorry," she apologized with a smile. "I know you're probably used to being up and moving all the time and you will again, just not today."

He muttered something incomprehensible in reply. He was expected to say something after all. He really didn't care to share pleasantries at the moment and simply wanted to eat and go back to dying. With any luck he wouldn't have to worry about tomorrow.

"The healers say you're getting better every day. I mean you've been asleep for about three days now. They, the healers that is, were even talking about lowering your herb dosage. That will make it easier for you to move and I'm sure that will make you feel better." She chatted on pleasantly.

'So much for dying,' he thought wryly.

His nose inhaled a pleasing aroma and his stomach growled loudly again. He looked to the platinum blonde girl and noticed that she was simply sitting on a crate staring at him with a bright smile. Noah was growing agitated with the girl's seemingly endless supply of happy.

"Food girl," he barked at her with a glare.

She had the audacity to smirk at him and then she just shook her head.

"I'll forgive you this time but we need to work on your manners." She chided in a motherly tone that grated on Noah's nerves.

Whoever thought to put this wisp of a nuisance as his caretaker was going to hear personally from him. He hadn't died, not to mention he was no longer in any threat of dying now, and here was this diminutive child berating him on his manners. The fates were cruel indeed.

He glowered darkly as he watched her movements. She walked to the fire that was centered in the canvas hut and went about drawing soup out of the black kettle pot that was settled over the flames. He noticed she had a certain grace about her in even this slightest of tasks and something about her was vaguely familiar. But for the life of him, he just couldn't place the familiarity. He thought perhaps he had seen her once about the palace, yet she did not behave like a servant and she most certainly did not have an Archadian accent. In truth she sounded more like an under-educated peasant and the way Noah's luck was playing currently, he was probably right.

The blonde girl was once again happily chatting on about something and Noah was pleased to find he could tune her out. He turned his head away from her and began to closely inspect the material that the hut was made of. It no longer resembled canvas. It looked more like a hide of sorts but none that he could ever recall seeing before. His stomach gave a grumble again and he shot his head back towards the girl. What was taking her so long?

Noah's face gave a startled expression when he found her kneeling at his side with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. He hadn't even heard her. What kind of person was she that a Judge Magister doesn't hear when they sneak up on him? Not that he was Judge Magister anymore, but he was really going to give an earful to the idiots in charge of putting this girl to care for him.

"Stop sulking and eat." The blue eyed girl chided as she held the spoon carefully.

Noah glared at her for the millionth time, "I am not sulking."

"No, of course not," the girl sighed in exasperation. "You're pouting, now eat."

He gave an indignant look and was about to make yet another retort when he watched the girl's face change from the pleasant happy which had been annoying him to something dark and menacing that made her rather frightening. Noah decided that perhaps he should just let it be since he was hungry after all. He opened his mouth allowing her feed him, but didn't hesitate to glare or growl when she was either moving too slow or too fast for him.

When the bowl was empty, Noah said nothing. He did however feel a slight pang of guilt when he noticed the crestfallen look on the girl's face. She hadn't really expected him to graciously thank her for feeding him like an infant did she. Noah ruefully decided he should thank her for something, anything to rid him of the guilt. Despite how much he had loathed her earlier happiness, it wasn't her fault he hadn't died.

"The soup was good, my thanks." He mumbled the simplest compliment he could muster and felt the guilt subside as the smile slowly crept back to her face.

"I knew you couldn't be all that bad." She said gently as she stood and walked to the door.

Noah watched her quizzically and then was struck with the realization that he had no idea where he was or if his Lord was safe. He felt the need to know before she was gone and only hoped she knew.

"Wait," he hesitated then added, "please."

"What it is?" she asked as she turned to him and cocked her head.

"My Lord, is he well?" Noah asked pleadingly, hoping she knew.

He watched as the smile on her face widened and she giggled.

"Larsa's just fine, he was a bit upset at first but he'll be okay. He's in Rabanastre right now with Basch and I think we both know that Basch wouldn't let anything happen to him." She told him reassuringly then turned around again towards the door.

Noah's mind began to reel. His Lord was safe and well. He also noted that the girl didn't use his Lord's title and that she was aware he had a brother. No, she used his brother's name and that said that she knew his brother and she knew that both Lord Larsa and Basch were in Rabanastre. Yet if they were in Rabanastre…

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Jahara," came the light-hearted reply of the blonde girl before she exited the hut.

Noah now had two more questions he was dying to know the answer to, but now there was no one to ask. Who was this girl taking care of him and what in the fates name of Ivalice was Noah fon Ronsenberg doing in the land of the Garif?


	2. Who Are You And Why Are You Here?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

**A/N:** A heartfelt thanks to the readers and reviewers, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Who Are You and Why Are You Here?**

Penelo sighed and shook her head once she was outside of the hut. Boy did he ever have a big attitude. Not that she could blame him; he had almost died after all. Penelo frowned as she remembered the first question he asked her. He had wanted to die. Penelo just couldn't fathom a feeling like that, even after losing her entire family, she still couldn't just give up. Well she would just have to find him a new reason to live, after all she promised she'd take care of him and Penelo could proudly say she had never broken a promise.

She skipped merrily down to the bank of the Sogoht with a basin made of nanna bone. Her feather trimmed braids bounced in time with her movements and she smiled once again. She had stored away her old traveling outfit and had garbed herself in a turquoise and gold halter-vested top that was cut just below her chest and matching bottoms that tied just above her knees. Her arms were now adorned with bangles as were her ankles. Her outfit was certainly more freeing and Penelo reveled in the feeling as she inhaled deeply. She really liked it here. Jahara made her feel at peace with herself and it truly made her happy.

At the water's edge, Penelo knelt down and dipped the white basin into the cool water. She filled it then drew it back out. Slowly she rose and walked back up the knoll carefully, humming all the while. She had almost made it up half way when a towering form loomed over her. The form sighed and she giggled. She turned her head and looked up at Hsemu, one of the Garif warriors.

"Oft have you been told to have the youth assist you." He said from under his enormous mask, but Penelo could hear the amusement in his tone.

"I'm sure they would rather be playing that game that everyone plays instead of helping me carry water." Penelo grinned at him and started her trek again.

"Then once again I must insist." Hsemu said mirthfully as he stopped her and took the bone basin from her hands.

"I'm going to end up weak with you doing everything for me all the time Hsemu." Penelo chided with a smile and began walking once again this time followed by the Garif Warrior.

"The War Chief says you will need your strength for the Hume that cheated death." He said sagely with a nod of his head.

"Yeah," she sighed and then frowned.

"He is difficult already?" Hsemu asked concerned.

"He finally woke up today and I don't think he wanted to live." Penelo said sadly as they came to a stop a few feet from her hut's entrance.

"Humes are strange indeed." Hsemu nodded and carefully handed the basin back to Penelo. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks," she replied with a small smile and watched him walk away.

Penelo turned back to the hut and readied herself. She knew that Noah was in no condition to jump out of bed and come after her, but she couldn't help but be slightly afraid of him. This was the man that had killed Reks, had almost killed Vaan, and had wanted to kill them all. He didn't come to his senses until the very end and Penelo wondered if perhaps Vaan wasn't right. Did he even care enough to regret what he did and should she just forgive so easily? With a deep breath to strengthen her resolve, Penelo made her way into the hut carrying the basin of water.

She watched him turn his head and his eyes met hers the moment she stepped through the threshold. He did look a great deal like his twin, except he was missing the one thing Penelo actually found rather distinguishing on the older man, the scar. Penelo briefly wondered if Noah had been the one to mark Basch, but shook her head. Nothing good would come if she kept dwelling on the bad. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes as he immediately turned his gaze to the hole in the ceiling. She swore he was worse than Vaan and she giggled.

"I fail to find humor in my situation so I am certainly glad that you are able." Noah said icily as he closed his eyes.

"I wasn't laughing at you Noah, just at the way you're behaving." Penelo grinned as she set the basin down by the fireside.

"And am I to apologize for my offense?" he questioned sarcastically.

"You were doing so well earlier," Penelo sighed in exasperation as she went about heating the water in the basin.

"Why did you leave?" Noah grumbled feeling like an ass.

"I had to get water." She explained and then added softly, "don't worry I'm not leaving you."

Noah simply harrumphed but opened his eyes and turned his head so he could watch her. In truth he had been frightened. He was afraid that his only link to his Lord would leave without him, abandoning him to his condition and leaving him alone once again in a place full of strangers. If he was to be robbed of a death he felt he deserved, he certainly didn't want that.

He spent the last four years alone, after his mother's death. Being the head of the 9th afforded him no friends and even fewer allies. He had been forced to rely on bounty hunters and informants that would be just as willing to work for the opposite side if the price was right as for his own. It had been tiring and demeaning.

When he had demanded Basch tell him how he clung to his honor it wasn't because Noah thought he had none, he truly wanted to know how he did it. Noah had forsaken his years ago when he failed to protect his homeland and then tucked his tail between his legs and served the Empire willingly. For what honor is there for a man who had nothing to live for but revenge for a brother who had never garnered his hatred until after their mother's death.

Noah gave a hollow sounding laugh and Penelo looked at him curiously trying to gage his thoughts. She gave him a friendly smile and grabbed a cloth on the nearby crate. His eyes widened as he realized he had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"My apologies," he said flustered and turned his gaze upwards.

"I don't mind. Besides I hope I'm at least a bit more interesting than the walls." Penelo teased and felt pleased with herself as she watched the corner of his mouth twitch slightly.

"You seem familiar, what is your name?" Noah asked and Penelo grinned, it was certainly about time.

"Well we haven't really had time for a proper introduction, but my name is Penelo." She offered with a smile.

"So we have met before then?" he questioned as he turned his head back to her.

"Well sort of," she said hesitantly and Noah looked at her with confusion.

"The first time we met was at the Riddorana Cataract." She offered in an unsure voice.

"The lighthouse?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Yeah and then again on the Bahamut, but you sort of had other things on your mind both times so it's okay if you don't remember me." Penelo said hurriedly.

"Why are you here?" he demanded softly feeling guiltier now than ever.

"To take care of you," she replied gently.

"But why?" he demanded again not understanding why he needed the answer.

"Because you need someone to take care of you, someone who won't leave and I don't really have any pressing plans at the moment." She teased him lightly and then decided to add the truth as well in a more subdued manner. "I made a promise to a friend and I never break a promise."

Noah simply groaned softly in acceptance. He found his vision was getting fuzzy and it felt as though his tongue was growing thicker in his mouth. His eyelids drooped as Penelo's form moved closer to him but wavered in and out of his sight.

"The soup had more herbs in it so you're probably feeling woozy. Just go to sleep Noah, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Penelo said gently and he felt a warm damp cloth press to his forehead.

Noah stopped fighting and closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Penelo gave a sigh of relief as his breathing evened. He probably would have pitched another fit if he had realized he wasn't wearing anything under that blanket. Not to mention the fact that the only reason Penelo went to get the water was because it was time to bathe him. She smirked to herself. She could just imagine the tantrum he would throw over that.


	3. Soothing His Pride

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** My thanks to those who have reviewed and those who are reading this. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Soothing His Pride**

Four days later and Noah was no more enlightened as to why he was being sheltered in Jahara. Penelo would evade his question every time he asked and he was getting irritated. It seemed many things she did irritated him. The way she moved about the hut with ease as he lay still on the cot, the way she would smile every time he would frown, the way she would just laugh and poke fun whenever she felt, it was all irritating.

Noah wanted to move again. His herb dosage had been gradually reduced but the only thing he had been able to accomplish was yesterday he raised an arm for a few seconds before exhaustion took him and his arm fell back to the cot.

Penelo told him he should be happy because he was awake more often than he was before and the hard stuff will come later. Noah scoffed at this. What good was being awake if he couldn't move? But he could see her point, begrudgingly, and somewhere inside him he could feel a slight glimmer of hope that one day everything would be okay.

That one day seemed far off at the moment though. This morning, Noah was able to sit up and had suffered through the indignation of finally noticing he had been wearing nothing under his blanket and then learned that Penelo had been the only one to care for him, which included bathing. His face had turned about every shade of red under the sun and the fuss he made actually drew a small amused crowd outside their shared hut. Penelo stormed out after being called one too many insults and ran smack into the chest of War-Chief Supinelu as the small crowd of Garif watched on in amusement.

"It appears the Hume who cheated death is growing well." The tall imposing War-Chief offered as he placed his hands on Penelo's shoulders to steady her.

"More like throwing a tantrum." Penelo huffed and rolled her eyes as a few of the Garif chuckled.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement then," Supinelu said as he waved a hand to dismiss the onlookers.

"I take it you won't let me drug him to get him to sleep for his baths?" Penelo looked up at him hopefully making him laugh.

"Though it would seem easiest it is not the wisest course to take." Supinelu replied in amusement.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Penelo sighed. "So what do I do then?"

"The youths of the village grow curious and to stem their curiosity, I shall have them assist you." Supinelu offered with a nod of his head.

"How? I don't think he's going to let them bathe him either." Penelo grumbled and crossed her arms.

War-Chief Supinelu scratched his finger against the front of his mask in contemplation while Penelo looked on. She knew she was right. Noah was always difficult when it came to things that he should be able to do himself. He was unbearable at mealtimes, refused to let her comb his hair (so she waited until he slept), and he even grumbled at the way Penelo made her own bed.

"They can carry him into the Sogoht and the river shall do the rest." Supinelu finally stated crossing his arms.

Penelo nodded her head, "Yeah, maybe he won't be so grumpy if he thinks he's doing it himself."

"All men are prideful creatures Hume child, but do not doubt that he is grateful. Even if he does not show it now, one day he shall." Supinelu offered kindly with a pat on her head.

Penelo just looked up at him with a smirk. She tolerated the Garif's paternal instinct because she knew they aged differently than Humes and to them she really was a child. She wondered if Noah was viewed the same.

"It had been another matter I had thus come." Supinelu interrupted her thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Penelo asked concerned.

"All is well Hume child. Your companions have sent word ahead that they shall arrive today." He replied in a tone that suggested he was smiling.

"I guess I better tell him," she glowered in return.

"I would talk with you more first. We should instead let him have his bath." Supinelu offered and though she couldn't see it, Penelo swore the man had a cheshire grin.

The two walked down the knoll and came to a few of the Garif youth. Supinelu instructed them on their new duties and the three jumped up eagerly. Penelo giggled, she hadn't realized that they really were a curiosity. She had thought Supinelu said that simply to put her at ease.

Penelo followed the War-Chief across the bridge that lead to the chocobo stalls. She watched him with interest as he approached the penned gate. She doubted he had wanted to take a ride across the plains. Most Garif used their own two feet and not the birds.

She watched as the elder Garif pulled a long spear that leaned against the stall and Penelo grinned. He hefted the spear into the air in Penelo's direction and she caught it deftly, spinning it above her head for good measure. For as much as he called her a child, he didn't treat her like one all the time. Penelo followed the War-Chief out onto the plains with a big grin on her face. She needed this, if only to vent her frustrations that Noah had caused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah was trying to deal with his own frustrations. He hated not being able to move and the thought that the child had been bathing him brought the flush back to his face. He hadn't been angry, just horrifically embarrassed. He was certain she couldn't have been older than fifteen though he realized he didn't truly know her age. And he hadn't meant to insult her so harshly, but he just couldn't think straight.

Noah startled when three very imposing Garif's entered the hut. His eyes grew wide as they drew nearer and Noah was actually afraid.

"We come to assist you to the Sogoht." One of the masked men voiced down at him.

"The Sogoht?" Noah questioned, not familiar with the name.

"The river that runs through Jahara," the same man voiced in explanation.

Noah was confused. He no longer felt afraid of these Garif, but why was he being taken to a river?

"For your bath," another Garif spoke, noticing Noah's confusion.

"But the girl, Penelo," Noah started feeling flushed again.

"She has gone with the War-Chief out on the plains to hunt." The Garif standing nearest his feet explained. "We three shall be the only witnesses."

"You have my thanks," Noah stated in obvious relief.

Two of the Garif youths went about gathering Noah in his blanket and hefted him up. The third made short work of changing the linens on the cot and then grabbed a towel. The four made their way down to the river banks and true to their word, they hovered around Noah as they held him in the river so that no one else could see what they were doing. Noah was more grateful than words could express.

The water was freezing, but Noah's pride had been soothed and he felt more like a living being than he had in a long while. His bath complete, the three Garif carried him to the hut and settled him back on the cot. After placing a new blanket about him, the three left him in solitude once more.

* * *

Penelo was enjoying the feel of her muscles hard at work once again. She had helped Supinelu take down a couple vipers and a black chocobo. They would talk as they searched for more game and though it was nothing more than views on the weather, it helped Penelo relax. After an hour, Hsemu came out to greet them. He exchanged a few quiet words with the War-Chief who then excused himself and went back to the village.

"Your friends have come," Hsemu informed her.

"Well it's about time," she grinned at him.

She began heading in the direction of the village when another viper sprung up and surprised her. Hsemu was there in an instant to fend it off with his great clawed hands and Penelo managed to suffer only a small scratch on her arm from the snake's sharp tail. Between the two, they made quick work of the beast and both shared a good laugh when Penelo made a quip about always being the damsel in distress.


	4. Of Past Duties and New Challenges

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** You can thank AshmandaLC for this earlier than usual update. Thanks again to those who read and review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Of Past Duties and New Challenges**

Noah was a bit apprehensive when the Garif War-Chief entered the hut, but soon felt at ease as he watched three more Humes enter. One was his Lord, one his brother, and the third he could not place though he did look familiar.

"I see the youth have followed their instructions." Supinelu noted thoughtfully with a nod of his head.

"Yes, my thanks to you if it was your doing." Noah offered graciously.

"I shall leave you now." Supinelu spoke and left the hut.

Larsa rushed up to Noah and knelt down at his side. Noah could see the tears brimming in the boy's eyes and smiled at him kindly.

"I am well my Lord. You need not worry." Noah offered to the young man gently.

"It eases me to hear such Gabranth." The raven haired boy gushed in relief.

"I am called Noah now, my Lord. Gabranth stands ever at your side, your shield to protect you as I can no longer." Noah stated with affection to the boy he had meant to give his life for.

Basch nodded in affirmation at his brother's words and knelt down by his side as well. He noted that his brother had yet to move from his cot and grew concerned.

"Can you not move?" Basch asked looking at his twin in distress.

"Not well, but I have been assured that in time I shall. I have only been awake these past four days and the girl keeps telling me I should take comfort in that." He sneered the last part and Basch chuckled.

"You better not be giving her a hard time." The blonde haired Hume spoke at last, glowering at Noah.

Larsa's eyes widened in shock as Basch chuckled once again and rose. He walked over to the young man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Noah watched the boy sniff in response but settled down visibly.

"I am certain Penelo is more than capable of putting my brother in his place Vaan." Basch voiced mirthfully as Noah snorted.

And as if on cue, Penelo entered through the hut with her hand waving goodbye to some unseen individual. She briefly surveyed each member in turn and they watched her face burst into a beaming smile. She threw herself at Vaan who stumbled backwards slightly at her force, making Basch and Larsa laugh.

"Calm down Penelo, sheesh," Vaan muttered as he hugged her.

"How's Migelo, Kytes, Filo, Tomaj…" Penelo began rambling off names in a rush.

"They're fine, all fine. I let them know you're okay." Vaan replied and then scoffed. "You act like I never think about anyone but myself."

Penelo just raised an eyebrow at him knowingly and he smirked in return before hugging her once again and releasing her. She next turned to Basch who she tackled with almost the same enthusiasm. The older man oomphed at her and returned her embrace fondly. Noah watched the two with interest as Penelo continued to embrace his brother and Basch just held onto the girl smiling sadly.

"Your arm," Basch noticed and Noah glanced to the fresh bandage wrapped around it.

"A viper, but Hsemu saved me," Penelo smirked and Basch grinned.

Penelo released him with a wistful sigh and smiled. The older blue-eyed man smiled in return and patted her shoulder. She smirked and rolled her eyes at him and he grinned.

She then turned her focus on Larsa Solidor, who had stood up moments earlier anticipating her attention. She carefully embraced him and Noah almost laughed outright at the obvious dismay written on the raven haired noble's face. She pulled back from Larsa and gave his cheek a kiss before letting go. The boy reddened and his disappointment was replaced with the goofiest grin Noah had ever seen and he couldn't help but laugh and was joined by Basch and the boy named Vaan.

Penelo turned to Noah and winked at him before grabbing Vaan by the arm and dragging him outside the hut. She came back moments later and smiled as she took Larsa's hand gently in her own. The boy willingly followed her out with his grin still firmly set on his face. Noah watched as she left and noticed the way her smile seemed to brighten when she eyed his brother.

"It seems the young Lord is in love, though I believe it is you she likes brother." Noah smirked at his twin.

"Aye, Larsa is quite taken with her and we are only friends that have spent much time together. I had known her brothers before her." Basch said with a sad smile as he settled himself on the floor at his brother's side.

"I have much to atone for," Noah sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yours was not the hand that started this war Noah, do not forget that." Basch reminded him seriously.

"But was it not my hand that took one of her brothers' lives?" Noah spat out in anger.

"Nay, it was not," Basch replied sadly.

"But," Noah started as he opened his eyes and turned his head towards his brother.

"Reks was Vaan's brother, not Penelo's. Though I know not if she viewed him as such, I do know they were not kin." Basch told him.

"Why is she here?" Noah asked dejectedly, hoping that his brother could give him more of an explanation than the girl's promise.

"If I am to take your place at Larsa's side, we cannot bring you back to Archadia and I fear your presence would stir unrest if you were sheltered within Dalmasca or Bhujerba for we would be forced to admit I still live. I fear this would only bring more trouble in guarding the young Lord." Basch started and then explained further. "Larsa had wished to hire more aides, but I know we can both agree that secrecy is needed to maintain the ruse. Jahara is both unassuming and safe while you recover and Penelo offered herself as your caretaker. She knows the whole of the situation and I am confident in her skills as a healer."

"But why would she do such, does she not hate me for all that I have done?" Noah sighed in agitation.

"I do not think Penelo capable of hate." Basch said with a tiny smile and Noah sighed again.

"You avoid my question Basch." Noah muttered.

"I speak the truth Noah." Basch retorted with a smirk.

"So I am left in the care of a child whom should hate me but does not." Noah groaned in frustration.

"She is not a child brother. Penelo turned eighteen three months past." Basch grinned at the obvious shock on his brother's face.

"But she looks no more than fifteen at most," Noah exclaimed in disbelief.

"I believe 'tis the braids that deceive," Basch offered with a shrug.

Noah grumbled under his breath about deception and women and Basch laughed heartily. Noah joined in after a moment. It felt good to laugh again and even better that he was laughing with his brother.

The two continued their lighthearted conversation breaking from time to time with regrets and apologies. As they made their amends, both of them felt the weight lift from their shoulders. The bonds of brotherhood restored, Basch embraced his twin which Noah found he had the strength to return. A cherished moment soon to be interrupted by a growing argument that crossed through the threshold.

"Well if that's how you feel than maybe I should just marry Tomaj," Penelo growled as she glared at Vaan.

"I didn't mean it like that," Vaan huffed and glared right back.

"I would marry you Penelo," Larsa hurriedly interjected and Vaan stared wide-eyed at the boy.

"Thank you Larsa," she said with her best fake smile directed to the boy and then sighed dramatically, "but I don't think I'd make a good empress."

Larsa frowned in a way that made him look like he was pouting as he realized she might not actually want to marry him. Vaan crossed his arms and glared suspiciously at the young Lord.

"Oh give it a rest Vaan," Penelo huffed in exasperation and threw herself on her pillows.

"Look I didn't mean to make you mad, I just thought you should know he was interested was all." Vaan grumbled and sat down next to her and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for getting mad," Penelo offered apologetically and rested her head on his shoulder. "But honestly Vaan, I'll be okay. I promise."

"Yeah," Vaan accepted with a nod and rested his head against hers.

Larsa had seated himself on Penelo's other side, still watching the two curiously. Basch and Noah had shared a confused glance then Noah raised an eyebrow and Basch shrugged in return.

"Well I guess I should start dinner," Penelo announced as she stood up again.

Out of habit, Noah harrumphed and Vaan's head shot up and glared angrily at him.

"I'll help," Vaan offered darkly and followed Penelo as she made her way outside.

Basch and Larsa sighed in unison this time and Noah instantly felt his guilt return. Of course the boy hated him; he had killed his brother after all. Noah sighed and leaned back on his cot once again.

"It will take time with Vaan, Noah," Basch offered. "It took him almost a week before he was willing to forgive me."

"Yours was not the hand that killed his brother," Noah said miserably.

"No, but mine was the hand that led him." Basch admitted.

Dinner was a subdued and tension filled affair. Vaan occasionally threw a hate filled glance in Noah's direction as Penelo helped him feed himself. Noah was silent through the whole affair and when he had finished he thanked her graciously. Basch attempted at polite conversation but failed miserably. Larsa was the only one who seemed unfazed by the atmosphere in the small hut mostly due to the smiles that Penelo would shower upon the young Lord as he complimented her cooking.

After dinner, Penelo arranged the crates and single trunk in the hut so everyone could sleep comfortably but old habits die hard. About an hour into their supposed rest, Penelo made her way over to Basch and fell asleep nestled next to him. A half hour later and Larsa could be found wedging himself between his new guardian and Penelo who wrapped her arms around the boy and fifteen minutes after that Vaan was found using Penelo as a pillow once again.

Their tangle of bodies was emitting the strangest noise that Noah had ever heard and he woke and watched them. He wondered where it was he fit into their arrangement and realized sadly that he had no place with them. How easily Basch had fit into his role and Noah was now left with nothing; it made him feel hollow.

As if sensing her charge was ill at ease, Penelo raised her head and looked sleepily at Noah. He looked so sad. Penelo untangled herself from Larsa's arms and gently moved bodies until Vaan was resting peacefully where she once was and Larsa held within Vaan's arms. Yes, it would be awkward in the morning, but Noah needed her more right now. She took a pillow and softly padded her way to him as he watched her, his face asking a silent question.

"Because right now you need me more," she whispered with a smile and settled herself on the ground next to his cot.

Noah accepted her kindness silently, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Morning would find them all in awkward positions as during the night, Noah had managed to turn onto his stomach and an arm had draped off the cot leaving his hand to rest gently on Penelo's exposed waist.


	5. And So You Are Healed

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Again, my thanks to those who read and those who review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: And So You Are Healed**

Morning came and Penelo was awoken by the feel of something being pulled away at her side. The cool air hit the exposed flesh and she wondered what had rested there long enough to make it warm. She yawned and sat up. Noah was already sitting up and his cheeks had a slight blush to them. Penelo smiled at him and shook her head as he attempted to right his blankets over himself. She helped him and he muttered his embarrassed thanks in a whisper.

The three remaining sleepers were slow in rising and Penelo stifled a giggle when Larsa let out an indignant yelp upon finding Penelo was no longer holding him. Noah grinned at her as Vaan bolted upright at the sound and elbowing Basch in the process. Basch shot up and grabbed for his sword thinking something amiss and Penelo burst out laughing, earning her a glare from Vaan as Basch looked around bewildered.

Allowing Noah his dignity, Penelo merely informed them that she had to get up in the night while they slept and hadn't wanted to disturb them further. They all accepted her story in turn, Larsa with a pout, Vaan with a scowl, and Basch with a nod.

Breakfast was another ordeal as Vaan once again insisted on helping which meant Penelo would get another earful of why she should just go back to Rabanastre and either settle down or be his partner in sky-pirating. But Penelo had enough of adventure to last her five lifetimes and she hated flying. Vaan was her very best friend, but she had to draw the line somewhere. Vaan had proven that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself these days and Noah needed her. She did understand why Vaan didn't trust him; the man did kill Reks after all. But Penelo could never turn away someone who was hurt and Noah wasn't really all that bad.

She had tried to explain to Vaan that Basch would have never agreed to let her care for Noah if he had thought the man capable of hurting her. Vaan just argued back that Noah had impersonated Basch and got Basch accused of being a traitor. This caused Penelo to retort with the fact that Basch was able to forgive him and Vaan should too.

Vaan had already dealt with Noah once at the lighthouse when he told him Reks was dead and nothing could be done about it. The platinum haired boy simply meant that revenge wasn't the answer and he knew it, but it didn't mean he wanted his best friend living under the same roof with the murderer.

The argument continued its circle and breakfast was another tension filled affair. When Basch finally announced they should be on their way, Penelo found she was able to breathe again.

Penelo hugged Vaan within an inch of his life which the blue eyed boy amazingly returned with a bone crushing embrace of his own. She then turned her attentions to Larsa who received a kiss on both cheeks and the young Lord couldn't have been happier. The hopeful boy had made her promise to write to him, which she agreed to. And lastly, once he had said his farewells to Noah, there was Basch.

Penelo wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could and buried her face in his chest. She attempted to keep her tears at bay, but found it was useless and he consoled her the best he could. When she finally broke away, there were tears forming in his own eyes.

"You will send word with Larsa?" Basch asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Penelo sniffled as she nodded her head avoiding his gaze.

"Fates willing, we shall meet again Penelo," Basch said solemnly and watched her brush the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah," Penelo affirmed forcefully and put on her brightest smile that even through her splotched face seemed to make the difference in their demeanor.

Basch grabbed the girl in his arms once again, hugging her gently. He released her after a moment and she sniffled as she watched them leave the hut. She had decided earlier not to watch them leave the village, this was already hard enough and she didn't want to leave Noah alone.

Noah had watched the whole affair with muted interested because he himself was sad that both his Lord and his brother were leaving him. Now he was at the mercy of this young woman who seemed to favor his brother and it made him wonder why she really agreed to be his caretaker.

* * *

A week had gone by since the sad departure of his brother and Lord Larsa, and Noah had made huge progress. His coordination was still not perfect, but what could he expect after being flung into a wall, twice. He was now able to sit up on his own, feed and dress himself shakily, and best of all he could now stand and walk a few steps with help.

This morning he had dressed himself in some tan leather shorts that cut off at his knees and a loose cream colored tunic. He attached some sandals to his feet and grimaced when a strap went over a tender part on his right foot. It was still giving him trouble, but he would not be deterred. His latest attempt for today would be to see if he could take a step by himself.

He had allowed Penelo to help him outside and they were met by one of the Garif youth. The masked youth assisted in helping Noah down to a flattened part of land by the Sogoht. Penelo had known better than to attempt to offer to help him herself. He had grown used to her being about, but his pride was a force to be reckoned with and she had never been a slow learner.

Noah stood holding the shoulders of the Garif youth and poised ready to let go when the War-Chief had come up. Noah stopped and looked to the imposing man questioningly.

"I have come to bear witness in the triumph of the Hume who cheated death." Supinelu stated plainly, crossing his arms.

Noah sighed, he really hated that name. Penelo giggled and earned herself a glare from Noah to which she rolled her eyes.

"My thanks War-Chief," Noah replied with a nod of his head which the Garif returned.

Noah once again made himself ready to release the youth's shoulders and silently prayed that the fates would be kind. He inhaled deeply and let go. The youth stepped back to give him room and Noah found he was able to stand on his own but there was the slight pain again in his right foot. Noah exhaled in hesitant relief, if he could stand, he could walk. He picked his right foot up with a confidence he had forgotten he once possessed and went to move forward.

Penelo wanted to rush to his side, but the hand of the War-Chief was resting on her shoulder; a silent restraint. Her eyes went wide with horror as Noah fell to the ground with a disgruntled oomph as soon as he went to lift his left foot. He cursed loudly and her heart went out to him. She watched him struggle and push himself up to his knees and felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Penelo turned her head and looked at the mask of Supinelu. He gave a slight nod to her and released her. Penelo spent no time in rushing to Noah's aid.

Noah dropped his head down, cursed again. His right foot was now throbbing with pain and he pounded a fist into the ground both in frustration and in efforts to draw his focus away from the pain. Why couldn't he walk?

He caught glimpse of Penelo standing before him and raised his chin to glare at her as she knelt down carefully. He wanted to yell at her to get away, but something in his throat constricted when he saw the tears forming in her crystal blue eyes. He sighed in frustration as she cocked her head to the side in concern.

"I shall walk again," Noah said with fierce determination and Penelo nodded her head in subdued agreement.

She then did something Noah would have never expected. She hugged him. His eyes went wide as her arms wrapped around him and he looked up to Supinelu, who appeared to be shaking his head in mirth. Noah apprehensively brought up a hand and patted her awkwardly on her back causing her to hug tighter. It was then that he realized she was also crying and suddenly his pride no longer mattered. Noah brought his other hand up and wrapped his arms about her, using her to help balance himself as he returned her embrace.

"I am unharmed; you need not shed tears on my behalf." He said gently as he felt her nose sniffle against his neck.

"How shall you expect me to rid myself of your insufferable mothering if you will not release me so that I might try to walk again?" Noah's attempt at gentle humor earned him a short snort and slowly she brought her head up to look at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Penelo asked him through her sniffles.

"I have fallen from far greater distances," he said cockily and she huffed indignantly.

"That's not funny," she scolded and stood up crossing her arms causing him to heft forward and he put a hand to the ground to steady himself.

"My apologies," he said insincerely with a smirk.

Supinelu took the moment to offer his hand to Noah who clasped it firmly and allowed the War-Chief to pull him to his feet. He nodded in thanks and caught sight of another Garif coming to join them.

"Penelo," the voice of Hsemu called out in warning.

Again Noah's eyes went wide, but this time because a long wooden spear had been hefted towards Penelo's head and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. He attempted to grab for it, but it was too fast and Supinelu caught him just before he went to fall. He watched in horror as Penelo was about to be hit. It was over in a blink of an eye, but Noah swore she winked at him before catching the long pole and twirling it above her head for good measure.

"If you were trying to catch me off guard, you failed Hsemu." Penelo grinned at the Garif Warrior who chuckled in return, coming up beside her.

"You are yet rash in your actions Warrior Hsemu. There was no need for such a display." Supinelu chastised the warrior.

"Forgive me War-Chief, I shall show restraint in the future." Hsemu said as he bowed his head in respect and then nudged Penelo playfully.

Penelo grinned at the warrior and Noah studied her in disbelief. Supinelu sighed and shook his head at the girl and the warrior. Penelo turned her head and smiled at Noah, who continued to stare at her dumbfounded. Hsemu nudged Penelo again in the direction of Noah and the girl laughed and nudged him back. Supinelu sighed again.

"Where is the other you were asked to bring?" The War-Chief questioned Hsemu.

"It is here War-Chief," Hsemu stated respectfully and handed a long staff out towards the powerful Garif.

Supinelu took the staff in hand and turned his attention to Noah who was using the Garif's shoulder as support.

"This shall aid you in your attempts until you need it no longer," the War-Chief voiced and handed the staff to Noah, dismissing the Garif youth who was still standing nearby.

Noah looked at the staff dubiously. He was not so old a man to need a walking stick, but he also would not dare insult the War-Chief. He grasped the wood in his right hand, the thick, smooth surface cool under the pressure of his palm. His grip tightened and he forced his weight full upon the staff and away from Supinelu.

He heard Penelo's slight gasp and his resolve strengthened further. The look she had given his brother still haunted him. He had seen her look at him much the same when she thought he was not looking. She would never be free of him, to go to his brother, if he could not fend for himself. He inhaled deeply and placed his left hand on the staff, pushing his body up. He took his first step with his left foot cautiously. There was still pain in his right foot if he applied to much weight on it, but he was able to walk and somehow he managed to contain his excitement. Penelo was unable to do the same.

She grabbed the arm of Hsemu and hugged it tightly. The Garif warrior chuckled in response to her delighted squeals. Supinelu chuckled as well, nodding his great masked head. Noah looked up and caught her gaze; she was positively glowing in triumph and he was shocked to find he had been secretly hoping she would be. He had never needed anyone's approval before and he felt something in his heart give way. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You will be free of me yet," he grinned at Penelo whose laughter ceased instantly as she began to frown.

"I," she started to scold but Supinelu interrupted.

"A triumph indeed that I have bore witness. I shall tell the healers their herbs are no longer needed." Supinelu directed to Noah and then turned his head to Hsemu and nodded.

"Come Penelo," the Garif warrior spoke gently as he guided her by the arm away from the War-Chief and Noah.

When the two were out of sight, Noah breathed out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to get into yet another argument with the woman, especially not in front of the War-Chief. Supinelu gauged the Hume's actions and crossed his arms.

"Your body has healed well these past two weeks," Supinelu offered conversationally and Noah had a feeling he was about to be lectured.

"Yes and you have my thanks in allowing me to rest in your village," Noah nodded, shifting his weight on the staff.

"It was not my decision to allow you to stay," Supinelu said solemnly. "That decision rests solely with the Great-Chief, though I hear his decision was based on the plight of a young Hume girl."

Noah's eyes widened at this. The War-Chief chuckled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Though none save the Great-Chief himself know the truth of it, it is said she caused such a scene that the Great-Chief would not dare tell her no." Supinelu chuckled again and Noah joined in this time.

"That does sound quite like her," he admitted with a grin.

"Her heart is fiercest when she defends those she holds dear," the War-Chief said sagely.

"I do not believe she did such on my behalf," Noah said with a sigh.

"And she has told you thus?" Supinelu asked curiously.

"Nay, but I am most certain it was for my brother's sake and not my own." Noah replied flatly.

"Hmm," the War-Chief mused as he placed a finger to his mask. "Yet she has not spoken such."

Noah shook his head in response as he shifted his weight on the staff once again. He could feel the muscles tighten in protest from standing for so long. Supinelu stared at the Hume for a moment and offered his arm. Noah looked at him and nodded as he took the offered arm.

"My thanks," Noah said.

"Though you are healed, your body will still need time to adjust." Supinelu stated as they began the trek up to Penelo and Noah's hut.

The short walk was quiet with neither man speaking. Noah spent his time concentrating on doing most of the work himself and ignoring the pain in his right foot. Supinelu lent his aid when necessary. When they arrived at the hut and crossed the threshold, Noah almost collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Supinelu took him about the waist and pulled him the rest of the way to his cot and laid him down.

"Again, my thanks," Noah said winded and the War-Chief nodded his head in return and headed to the exit.

"I shall speak with you again," Supinelu stated and left.

Noah smiled, he liked the man and fates knew Noah could use a friend. His thoughts went to Penelo and her earlier actions. Did she really care about him? He remembered the way her face fell after he told her she would be rid of him yet. She had looked hurt. Perhaps she had grown to like him. He shook his head and sighed. No, he had seen the way she gazed at his brother. He was certain she stayed only to fulfill the promise she made to Basch. That Noah looked identical to his twin, was just an added benefit for her eyes. He sighed again, closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.


	6. I Have No Purpose

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you once again for both reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Have No Purpose**

The next two weeks Noah spent learning to rely on his walking stick and attempting to fuel Penelo's anger. He had been trying to drive her away to prove his point. That the only reason she was here was because he looked like his twin and would leave the moment he was fully healed. So far it wasn't working.

"That is not the way that should be done," he growled as she placed a log on the fire and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed tiredly, "you do it."

She stood and placed her hands on her hips expectantly and Noah narrowed his eyes at her. She knew he had a difficult time crouching down and an even harder time rising. He growled as he hobbled his way over to the fire and bent over placing the log just so.

"Oh yes, that's just so much better," Penelo said sarcastically and turned on her heel and threw herself down on her pillows.

Noah scoffed at her remark and pushed himself up again with effort. He started to make another snide remark, but something in the way she held herself made him stop. Her back was too him and her cheek rested on her knees that she had pulled in tight to her chest. She looked sad. He simply scoffed again, refusing to let her sway him, and hobbled back to his cot and sat down.

"Do you think you can be okay by yourself for the rest of the day?" she asked him quietly.

"I am not a child," he snapped.

She stood up with a sigh, never bothering to look at him, and left the hut. Noah's gaze followed after her and could feel the guilt seep into his veins. He knew he was being childish in trying to drive her away, but it wasn't the only reason he lashed out. He was frustrated that he still needed to use the staff to walk and not to mention the pain that always seemed present in his foot.

His sleep was now plagued with nightmares and rarely did he get a good night's rest. He hated feeling useless, having no set purpose in his life and he still had no valid reason as to why she would be so willing to forgive him and become his caretaker. He needed to know and if she refused to tell him, then he needed her to hate him.

He didn't deserve her forgiveness; he deserved no one's forgiveness. Hells, he had barely forgiven himself. His hand raked through his cropped blonde hair in agitation. How could anyone be so willing to forgive the man who had killed her best friend's brother?

* * *

Penelo sighed once she had left the hut. He was starting to get unbearable. She had tried to ignore his behavior, but it was just getting worse. Every time she smiled, he would scowl. If she dared to laugh, he would snap at her and everything she did, he would find fault.

She had thought he had cared, the day he took his first step with the staff, but boy had she been wrong. She knew she had made a promise to Basch to care for him until he was well and now Noah was as healthy as she was, except for needing the staff to walk. She knew he was frustrated about the staff and that he didn't sleep well anymore, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hear him berate her again.

She sighed again as she made her way down to the Sogoht. She wondered why it was she continued staying, even after the War-Chief declared him healed. He really did seem to dislike her after all.

She stopped when she reached the river's edge and sat down and removed her sandals. She playfully dipped her toes in and looked up at the sky, inhaling deeply. Now she remembered why and a smile slowly crept onto her face. It was peaceful here and Penelo loved the feeling that washed over her as she basked in the warm sun.

Penelo turned her plaited head at the new sound of cheerful voices and watched as some of the Garif children entered into the waters and began to splash. She grinned as she jumped in to join them never giving it a second thought.

* * *

An hour after Penelo had left the hut, Noah could be found still sitting on his cot thumping his staff onto the ground in a cadence. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the bulk form of the War-Chief as Supinelu entered into the hut.

"The sun is high and I have seen the Hume girl playing in the river. I did not expect to find you thus." Supinelu lectured Noah who raised his head wide-eyed.

"My apologies War-Chief, I did not hear you enter." Noah stated as he pulled himself up with his staff.

"Come, we shall walk to the Sogoht." Supinelu said with a nod of his head and lead the way out.

Noah followed behind with a sigh. The two had formed an easy friendship and Noah always looked forward to speaking with him. The man was very perceptive and had a way of knowing just what Noah needed to hear and do.

He didn't know what the War-Chief had planned this time, but he did know Penelo would probably not be happy to see him. He made his way to Supinelu's side and the two began their trek down to the riverbank.

"It is the most I have seen her smile in a weeks time." Supinelu stated with a nod in Penelo's direction who was happily being splashed by a Garif child.

Noah grunted in reply. He knew he was the reason she barely smiled these days. He was actually starting to miss her smiles and her laughter. He was cut from his musings by a squeal of delight coming from one of the Garif children and the peal of laughter from Penelo.

"You seem troubled," Supinelu stopped a few feet from the river and turned his masked face towards Noah.

"I seem to be in constant pain and I have no purpose anymore," he replied with a scowl.

"Hmmm," the War-Chief mused. "Pain is expected, but we can have the healers look at you again. I will agree though, purpose is an important thing. I bear mine with honor though its obtainment had troubled me for some time."

Noah looked to the man questioningly.

"As a youth, I too felt I had no purpose and was rash in many of my decisions to find it. In a foolish attempt, I had sought out the Catobleplas in efforts to prove my worth. It was my folly that caused my brother injury and forced him to step down as War-Chief. I was given the position in his stead that I might learn the true path of what it meant to keep the village safe." Supinelu offered solemnly.

"You were offered your position as punishment?" Noah questioned, slightly confused.

"Though I, too, had thought such at the time, it was done to remind me of my purpose. All Garif are meant to live together in harmony with the land. Though my quest in itself was not folly, that I had ventured alone was." Supinelu explained further and started walking again towards the riverbank.

Noah nodded, though not really understanding, and followed the towering man. He pondered Supinelu's story. Most of the time when the War-Chief spoke it was to enlighten Noah, but he failed to grasp the deeper meaning as the two finally made their way to the water's edge.

A joyous peal of laughter was sounded and caught Noah's attention. He looked up to find Penelo spinning a small Garif child around in the water. Her smile was as wide as her face and Noah found it was hard to prevent his own lips from twitching upwards. She caught sight of him and he watched as her features darkened. She set the child back down in the water with a gentle word that Noah could not hear, grabbed her sandals from the bank, and turned her back on him. She trudged to the other bank of the river and dredged herself out. Noah frowned as he watched her wring the water from her golden plaits and placed the sandals back on her feet. He listened to the mumble of protests coming from the children which ended with the clap of Supinelu's hands.

Noah sighed and leaned on his staff as he watched Penelo grab her spear that leaned against the chocobo pen. It was his fault she was unhappy. The laughter of the children began anew as Supinelu stepped into the water and splashed Noah. Noah spun awkwardly and stared at the War-Chief in disbelief.

"I had feared that you had forgotten how to laugh and it appears my worry was well founded," the Garif man spoke mirthfully.

Noah smirked in reply and shook his head. He turned his gaze back to Penelo, but she was no longer there.

"She goes to hunt on the plains alone." Supinelu sighed and stepped back out of the water.

"Is that not safe?" Noah asked with masked concern.

"She is much stronger than she seems, but her mind is also troubled of late. Let us seek warrior Hsemu and send him to aid her." Supinelu spoke and began walking up the knoll.

Noah followed and could feel the guilt set in once again. He had known she wasn't going to be happy to see him when he made his way down to the river, but he had not meant to make her do something rash to get away from him. Perhaps Supinelu's story was not meant to apply to him and the Garif had meant only that youth did stupid things. But Noah was the start of this and he knew that fact well enough. He had behaved like a spoilt child and in turn had hurt the feelings of the only other Hume in the village. A Hume girl who had given up whatever her previous life had held for her to become his caretaker for reasons he still had yet to fathom. He scowled in frustration. He did know one thing, if any ill fate befell the girl he would never forgive himself.

They found Hsemu standing guard by the bridge leading to the High-Chief and the gathering hut. The Garif warrior nodded in acknowledgement which Supinelu returned.

"Penelo has gone to hunt on the plains alone," the War-Chief spoke to Hsemu who nodded in reply.

The Garif warrior took little time in running from his post down to the bridge that crossed the Sogoht. Noah felt a slight panic take control in his heart. If the Garif felt it necessary to run, how dangerous were the plains?

Supinelu took the next hour leading Noah around the village again; something the two did often as they talked. It gave Noah a chance to get familiar with his surroundings and Supinelu seemed to enjoy discussing his village at length. They had arrived at the healer's hut and one of the Garif healers began to inspect Noah when Hsemu came running up to the War-Chief.

"War-Chief there is no trace of her," the warrior panted with concern as he braced his hands on his thighs and bowed his giant masked head to catch his breath.

"Forgive me for leaving you, but…" Supinelu started.

"Just find her," Noah pleaded as he interrupted the War-Chief, "I beg you, please."

"Gather the warriors," the War-Chief ordered Hsemu who ran off immediately.

Supinelu gave a solemn nod to Noah and ran after Hsemu. Noah could feel his heart take root somewhere in his stomach as he allowed the healer to continue the inspection.

"She is a kind Hume, let us hope the Wu have not taken her," the healer voiced and Noah was afraid to ask what the Garif had meant.


	7. Just Condemn Me

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Yes the disclamer is boring, I agree. My thanks to all those reading this story and to those that review it really is a positive inspiration for me. I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to leave your thoughts! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Just Condemn Me**

Noah continued having his right foot and ankle inspected by the Garif healer and winced when a tender part was pressed. The healer drew back his hand and scratched at the side of his mask. He began bending the foot and Noah felt ready to curse and wished the man would stop. Thankfully, he did.

"I see now the problem that has vexed you so," the healer stated with a nod.

Noah looked down at the man kneeling before him. He wanted to be curious, but he was in pain and currently worried for Penelo's state of being. He simply nodded and looked back to the village entrance in hopes of spotting her.

"You care for her a great deal," the healer observed.

"She has taken care of me," Noah stated plainly not wishing to elaborate.

"Aye and without much help, she is a very brave child." The healer stated with a nod as he rose.

"She is not a child," Noah said forcefully causing the Garif healer to chuckle.

"I meant no insult by it Hume who cheated death, but you too are a child in my eyes. That the War-Chief is able to see past the age says a great deal about him. He was the right choice for War-Chief." The healer soothed and Noah nodded feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I shall need to re-set the bone in your foot. You are the first Hume I have ever been given chance to heal and I fear I had missed this break. It will be painful, but once set and bound you shall find that it will be easier to walk about and one day soon you shall no longer need the staff." The healer continued and Noah's eyes widened with shock.

"Can this not wait until Penelo is found?" Noah asked hesitantly and the Garif shook his head.

"I am afraid not. The longer we wait the more chance the bone has to mend incorrectly and that could cause you to need the staff for the rest of your life." The healer stated and crossed his arms.

Noah studied the mask of the healer and then nodded his head. He followed the orders to lie down and was given a piece of wood to place between his teeth. The healer's movements were quick and Noah grunted in pain and the wood in his mouth split in half. The worst of it over, the healer bound the foot tightly.

"I loose many pieces of wood that way," the healer chuckled.

"I can see why," Noah grumbled in pain.

"I will give you some herbs so you might rest." The healer stated rising and turning to some bone pots.

"Nay, I shall be fine," Noah said as he inhaled deeply.

"You will be of no use to her in pain," the healer reprimanded and filled a bone cup with water and herbs.

Noah sighed in defeat. He needed to know that Penelo was okay. He looked back again to the village entrance and was dismayed to find no trace of anything, not even a warrior to bring back news. He accepted the cup from the healer and drank quickly. The taste was bitter and Noah grimaced. The healer motioned one of the Garif youth to come over.

"Lead him back to his hut and to his bed," the healer stated and the youth nodded.

Noah allowed himself to be hefted to his feet and relied heavily on the youth to move. It always amazed him how powerful even the youngest of Garif were. The youth assisted him into his bed and Noah lay back with a muttered thanks and the Garif left the hut.

Now the blue-eyed man had no other means of distraction and his hazy thoughts wandered to the platinum blonde haired girl he had driven to peril. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes. Would his brother be so willing to forgive him if she came to harm? Or worse yet, would the boy, Vaan let him live? The questions and made up terrors of her fate plagued him as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Penelo was wandering through the plains not giving much thought as to where her footsteps were taking her. She had her spear in hand and was determined to not cross paths with fiends unless absolutely necessary. She knew she shouldn't be out on the plains alone, but she needed to get away from Noah, if only for a little bit.

She shook the man from her thoughts and continued on her aimless trek. She hummed a silent tune not wishing to disturb the peace or attract any unwanted attention. At the corner of her vision she caught sight of a wrecked Dalmascan airship and sighed. It seemed the world was always at war in some way or another.

Penelo crawled down into the small pit and went about inspecting the ship. She was curious after all. There was a hole in the side of the ship just large enough to crawl into and that was just what Penelo did. She had been half afraid she would find some garish sight awaiting her, but the inside of the ship was empty, save for a few odds and ends of rusted parts and a ripped upholstered seat. She looked up and saw the sun pouring through another hole in its roof.

Penelo settled herself in the seat and giggled. This was the perfect spot to hide away and she settled down to take a nap. She gave a brief thought that perhaps the Garif might worry about her, but the sun was so warming and the chair so inviting, the thought passed into oblivion as sleep took her.

Penelo's pleasant dream of being wrapped tightly in her parents' arms and surrounded by her brothers' happy cries turned to a nightmare as each disappeared one by one but she continued to hear them shout her name. She tried to shout back to tell them where she was, but she no longer seemed to have a voice. She began to cry as they continued to call out to her.

"Penelo!" the despondent voices called.

She woke with a start and realized she was still safely within the confines on the downed airship. A single tear escaped and trailed down her cheek and she wiped it away. It had only been a dream and she sighed in relief. Penelo stretched and looked around again. The sun was lower in the sky now, nearly setting, and she blinked in amazement. She heard another voice call out and her head snapped in the direction it was sounded from.

"Penelo!" the voice shouted again, this time closer.

She recognized it as Hsemu's and quickly scrambled out of the ship and climbed up the crater. She looked around and saw him beyond the lone tree and waved to catch his attention.

"I'm right here!" she called and watched as the warrior ran towards her.

"Thank the Gods you are unharmed," Hsemu panted in relief and Penelo reddened.

"I'm so sorry. I crawled into that airship and fell asleep." She apologized feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Hsemu chuckled once his breath had been caught and he straightened up. He patted her shoulder and turned his head to witness another Garif running towards them. It was the War-Chief.

"You are unharmed?" Supinelu questioned with concern.

"I'm fine," Penelo replied in a small voice as she began to fidget her fingers together.

"She fell asleep in the machine," Hsemu explained and pointed to the airship.

"Thank the Gods you are safe," Supinelu sighed in relief and then turned to the Garif warrior. "Go inform the others, I shall return her to the village myself."

Hsemu nodded and ran off. Supinelu offered his arm to Penelo which she accepted with a weak smile.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized contritely.

"Though I have advised against going onto the plains alone, I am glad to see you avoided needless conflict." Supinelu stated with a nod of his stately mask.

"I know better than to try and take on fiends alone," she said timidly.

"Aye, that you do and I am grateful," he agreed.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Penelo said as she stared at the ground.

"Your friend will be glad to see that you are unharmed," he stated and Penelo raised her chin to look at him with a puzzled face.

"If you mean Noah, I don't think he'd really care." She said disheartened.

"He has been most difficult of late," Supinelu stated and Penelo gave a harsh laugh, "but it is only because he feels he has no purpose and he has much to come to terms with."

"I know," she sighed and kicked at the ground. "I just wish he'd stop being so mean all the time."

"Do not give up on him yet. All things take time." Supinelu offered gently and Penelo frowned.

"He just makes it so hard," she sighed again and this time stabbed her spear into the dirt placing her hands on her hips.

Supinelu stopped and cocked his masked head at her as a look of fierce determination swept over her features.

"That does it," she stated firmly. "He's gonna be nice even if it kills him. If he wants purpose, I'll give him purpose."

Supinelu laughed heartily at the child's outburst and patted her head in admiration. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with when her mind was made up. She would be good for Noah, perhaps just what he needed in the end to see that he never lost his purpose to begin with. He was still meant to be a protector, but it had simply changed the person to whom he was meant to protect. And the Gods only knew how much Penelo needed someone to protect her, if only to keep her from unintentionally coming to harm.

* * *

As Penelo and Supinelu entered the village, a tall gangly youth rushed up to greet them. He was out of breath and seemed distressed.

"What is wrong?" Supinelu demanded.

"War-Chief it is the Hume who cheated death," the youth panted out and both Supinelu and Penelo broke into a run towards the hut.

There was a party of both healers and some youth with wooden staffs guarding the hut. Penelo's hands went to her mouth as she gasped in shock.

"I am sorry War-Chief but he will not calm," one of the healers stated.

"What has happened?" Supinelu demanded and swayed his head aggressively.

"It was my doing," the healer who set Noah's foot came forward. "I had found the cause of why he could not walk without aid. I had meant him to sleep, but I know so little of Humes and fear I gave him too many herbs. He does not know where he is and he is in a fit of rage."

"How long has he been thus?" Supinelu asked as crash was heard from inside the hut.

"Nearly quarter an hour and if he continues he will damage what I have already fixed." The healer said in exasperation.

"Let me try to talk to him," Penelo's timid voice spoke up.

"I would not advise this," the healer hurriedly cautioned.

"He doesn't know where he is which probably means he doesn't know who anybody is. Noah grew up around Humes, so maybe if he saw another Hume it could help." Penelo explained and Supinelu blew out a puff of air.

"We will stand guard," the War-Chief said and bade the youth guarding the hut's entrance give way.

Penelo cautiously made her way into the hut and found Noah rummaging madly through the trunk, throwing clothes everywhere. The basin was in pieces by the fireside and her pillows were either ripped or thrown about. One had even made its way into the fire and Penelo noted with a frown that it would have to be her favorite one.

"Noah," she called to him gently, readying herself to bolt back out the door at the first sign of aggression.

His blonde head whipped up and turned towards her. His blue-grey eyes held the look of a wild caged animal and Penelo started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He attempted to stand and winced in pain as he fell back down again. He snarled and Penelo took another cautious step towards him.

"It's alright Noah, I'm here." She spoke tenderly as though to a little boy.

She watched as his eyes frantically searched her features as though he was trying to figure out who she was. They widened a fraction as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Mother?" he questioned with a whimper and Penelo's breath caught in her throat.

"Shh Noah," she hushed him softly taking another step towards him, "you need to calm down."

"I did not mean it, I swear I did not," he pleaded with her and Penelo could feel the sting of tears forming at her eyes.

He struggled to make his way towards her and Penelo tossed aside her fear and covered the distance quickly. She knelt down and he grabbed for her face pulling her down to him and into his chest. She let him hold her for a moment before pushing away. He again made an attempt to hold her, but she placed a hand to his cheek and he stopped, looking at her with fear and new recognition.

Penelo stroked her hand tenderly against the side of his face and watched as his eyes closed in anguish. She positioned herself to lean against the trunk and cradled him to her the best she could. Noah put up no fight this time and she felt his body shudder as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Forgive me," the man said brokenly.

"Oh Noah," Penelo breathed out in sorrow as she hugged him tightly to her while tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"I killed the Dalmascan king. I killed that boy's brother. I would have let Vayne kill my own brother. I do not deserve to live." He forced out dejectedly and she could tell he was now shedding tears of his own.

"Shh Noah," Penelo soothed sadly and rested her cheek to the top of his head.

"Why am I not condemned?" he said with a disconsolate passion and turned his head to the side, his misted blue-grey eyes staring off at some unknown sight.

"Because Noah, your brother forgave you," she whispered sorrowfully and drew her head down so her lips rested against his temple, "and so have I."

"You should just condemn me," he whispered sadly as she placed her hand gently over his heart.

Penelo kissed his temple softly, as any mother would, and his eyelids fluttered closed. She could feel the quickened pace of his heartbeat slow and listened as his breathing became less sporadic and more even. He was falling asleep and even though he was a heavy burden, Penelo knew that she would not move to wake him. She had seen Vaan through Reks death and even though he had hated himself for letting Reks go, he had never wanted to die.

Supinelu entered the hut some moments later and Penelo raised her head from Noah's and smiled sadly. He motioned for the healer to come in and the elder Garif inspected the now unwrapped bindings and was relieved to find no further damage. He wrapped the cast anew and then with Supinelu's help, hefted Noah off Penelo and carried him to his cot and laid him down. The sleeping man began to mumble in protest until Penelo settled herself beside him on the cot, resting her head on his shoulder.

The healer left the hut and Supinelu nodded in satisfaction before draping a blanket over the two and leaving. Penelo draped her arm about Noah's chest, resting her hand on his heart and he instinctively drew his arm about her protectively as he slept on. Penelo sighed and gave him a sad smile then closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Healing His Soul

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Perhaps I should let someone else come up with the disclaimer... Well, here is the next installment and I have incorporated a few great suggestions (thank you Lady PenThier!) Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!! I cannot thank you enough for all the kind words and I am truly glad you are enjoying this story! Alright, enough of my babbling...

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Healing His Soul**

Morning came and Penelo was relieved to find Noah fast asleep. She wasn't sure how he would react if he found her still nestled comfortably against his side.

Her stomach gave a loud rumble, alerting her to the fact that she was starving. She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday so it was no wonder her stomach was complaining. Her thoughts turned to Noah and she wondered when the last time he had eaten was. Usually he only ate when she did.

Penelo reluctantly finessed her way out of Noah's embrace. The rugged blonde man grumbled in protest and his sleeping features turned to a pout, causing Penelo to giggle. He really did look sweet when he slept.

She noted that his hair was getting longer as was the patchy blonde stubble on his chin and cheeks. There was no doubt that he was identical to his brother, but if she looked carefully enough she noticed the little differences. Minute variations a normal observer would never see, such as the slight widow's peak of Noah's hairline, the eyelashes that were thicker and longer, and that his earlobes were smaller than his twin's.

This hadn't been the first time Penelo searched the man's face for disparities. She felt the need to make them different with her eyes, not just her mind. It wasn't fair to Noah to look on him and only see his brother and Penelo held Basch in a much higher respect than to simply replace him with his twin.

Penelo smiled and shook her head as Noah gave a soft snore. She really should be starting breakfast. She glanced around at the chaos still strewn about the hut and located the black kettle. She frowned in dismay as she realized its handle was now separated from its body and its body now had a good sized crack forming. This was going to be a problem.

She huffed in frustration as she placed her hands on her hips. Perhaps she should first clean things up and then worry about food. Her stomach groaned, but Penelo ignored it and started picking up the strewn articles of clothing.

Once she had the clothing folded neatly back in the trunk, she went about gathering the broken pieces of the bone basin. She grabbed the broken kettle and placed the pieces in quietly. She then looked to her pillows. Only one seemed to have survived Noah's wrath in tact. The other four were either torn in half or had the seams ripped with the stuffing pulled out. She wondered what it was he had been searching for.

She gathered up the torn and ripped pillows and found the sham that looked the easiest to repair and placed all the stuffing into it. All she needed now was a needle and some thread and she wouldn't have to sleep directly on the ground. The remaining fabric was tossed into the kettle and Penelo spotted the single remnant of her last pillow in the ashes of the fire pit. She sighed and picked up the flame scared piece and carefully placed it into her pocket.

The two crates that she once used for a table or a chair were now in pieces and she went about gathering those as well. She took the wood outside to the pile of logs and set it down. Quickly she entered the hut once again and picked up the kettle. She crossed the threshold once more and set it down by the door.

She turned around to face the rising sun and was greeted with the sight of a few of the Garif women coming up the knoll to her hut. They exchanged polite nods of their heads and offered a bone plate filled with cheese and a tall clay pitcher of milk.

"Oh you didn't have to do this," Penelo objected graciously.

"We know of your misfortune and 'tis the least we can offer for your kindness to our children," one of the women spoke gently as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Penelo beamed at them.

The Garif women giggled as Penelo smiled. They left her holding both the plate and pitcher before turning and making their way back down the knoll. Penelo grinned as she made her way back into the hut. Garif women were just as fearsome as the men in strength and the masks they wore, but their voices were sweet and poetic. It had never failed to amuse her that something so imposing could sound so docile.

Noah was pushing himself up into a sitting position as Penelo came back through the hut's door. His head was throbbing and his mouth felt as though he had been chewing on chocobo feathers all night. He brought a hand to his head with a grimace and Penelo was instantly by his side.

"Are you alright," she questioned softly, setting the pitcher and plate onto the ground next to her.

"I am fine," he rasped with a wince.

"How am I supposed to take care of you if you can't trust me enough to tell me the truth?" she sighed and frowned at him.

"It is my head," he moaned and closed his eyes in pain.

Penelo studied him for a moment than reached under his cot. She pulled out her unmolested pack and drew out a pouch from one of the pockets. She opened the leather pouch and took out a few dried red leaves as she brushed the thumb of her other hand softly across Noah's lips. His eyes shot open and his mouth dropped in surprise then she placed the leaves in quickly.

"Chew those," she instructed with a gentle smile.

"And how am I to trust you when you are intent upon deception?" He muttered as he began to chew the contents in his mouth.

"You wouldn't have put them in your mouth if you knew what they looked like and you should trust me enough to know I wouldn't try to kill you," she chastised softly and then added with a smirk, "yet."

Noah chuckled at this and continued chewing. Whatever it was that she placed in his mouth, it was working. The pain was tapering off into a dull ache and Noah exhaled in relief.

"That works quickly," he said in amazement.

"Best cure I know of for a hangover," Penelo said with a grin.

"I was not drunk," Noah protested with a growl as he hefted his feet over the edge of the cot and swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"No, but the healer said he dosed you with too many herbs and the end result is the same thing." Penelo explained as she inspected his right foot carefully.

Noah smiled then admitted, "You are very resourceful."

"Well I learned a lot working at the Sundries in Rabanastre and I was kind of the designated healer of the group," she offered with a blush.

"Ah," Noah said softly with a nod of his head.

Penelo picked up the bone plate, stood, then settled herself on the cot to the right of Noah. He made neither remark nor movement in protest and the two shared the plate of cheese in silence.

Noah's mind was racing as he ate. He knew he owed her an apology. He vaguely remembered his actions yesterday evening, but it wasn't just that he wished to apologize for. He had a whole month of childish behavior to make up for and he wasn't sure how to go about it.

Perhaps he should listen to her. Tell her the truth, prove that he does trust her, and hope that she will not condemn him in the end. He did remember telling her that she should condemn him, but it was that last thing he wanted from her, even if he didn't fully understand why. He knew it was time to face his past, he simply hoped that once he had said his fill, she would still be willing to forgive him.

"My apologies," Noah mumbled softly after swallowing the piece of cheese he had in his mouth.

"That's alright. You really weren't yourself last night." Penelo replied lightly.

He sighed and stared down at the ground. "I owe apologies to you for much more than just yesterday Penelo."

"It's okay Noah, honest." She said gently as she rested a hand on his arm.

Noah settled his elbows on his knees and folded his hands. He turned his bowed head to her and gave a hollow laugh.

"You are far too forgiving."

"Yeah well one of us has to be," she said and gave his arm a playful shove before dropping her hand.

A stretch of awkward silence started and Noah racked his brain in an attempt to start the conversation again. Penelo began shuffling her feet on the ground and Noah took that as his cue to say something, anything.

"I caused much trouble it seems," he said as he spied the stuffing peeking out of one of Penelo's pillows.

"Um, yeah," she said hesitantly.

"You are braver than I had expected," he praised as he straightened.

"Well once you called me mother, I really didn't have a reason to be afraid," she admitted bashfully.

"Mother?" Noah repeated and blinked in disbelief. He hadn't remembered that bit.

She furrowed her brow in thought and said, "But I guess I never really thought that perhaps you might have not liked your mother."

"Nay, I loved my mother greatly." Noah offered and Penelo smiled at him. "Though you look nothing like her."

"Really," she drawled out amused and they both grinned.

"Tis the truth, she was taller and more round. And she always kept her hair short, in curls." He said and then added fondly. "Not to mention that her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, like the color of the grass after the rains."

"She must have loved you very much," Penelo said quietly with a smile.

He chuckled. "Aye, the both of us, despite the trouble we caused."

"That's what mother's do," Penelo said matter-of-factly.

"My greatest regret is trying to make her doubt my brother's heart," he said somberly and hunched himself over again and bowed his head.

"I'm sure she knew," Penelo said in a gentle reassurance.

"Aye, even as she lay dying, she never gave up hope. She had told me that one day I would learn regret, and when that day came, she prayed my brother would be at my side to see me through it." Noah offered brokenly.

Penelo felt the tears forming in her eyes as she placed a comforting hand on Noah's back. This was the first time he had ever opened up to her and she had a feeling he was far from being done.

"I had thought I had loathed him," he continued angrily, "but in truth it was myself I had loathed. I had served no purpose. I simply forsook our father's name and assimilated into the Empire. Vayne was correct. I was nothing more than a stray, begging for scraps at his master's table."

Penelo drew her bottom lip into her mouth. She didn't know how to respond to this, so she said nothing. Instead she placed her other hand gently on Noah's bicep and rested her head against his arm.

"All the years I spent climbing the ranks of the Empire, to be recognized by Emperor Gramis himself and set as the head of the 9th, and in the end to realize it had meant nothing. I served no purpose other than that of a watchdog, spying on Vayne and that addled brained scientist Cid." Noah spat out in disgust.

He pounded a fist to his knee and Penelo broke away from him quickly. He stilled when he realized he had startled her. Noah turned his head and his grey-blue eyes searched her face for fear, but what he found was understanding. Her own crystal blue eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He took a breath and continued more calmly.

"I followed Vayne's orders to stay near him and keep watch over him. After mother had died, I let him twist my heart against Basch. I listened to his callous words and soon I believed that my brother could have no honor because he had abandoned mother and myself. So I willingly took on his face and branded him a traitor. I slew the Dalmascan King and then I stuck the boy to complete Vayne's ruse, never giving a second thought to who the boy was. I condemned Basch to death and then questioned him again and again why he still clung to life. I had even told Gramis that mine would be the hand to take my own brother's life."

Noah gave a soundless laugh and looked down once again.

"He had told me that my ruthlessness would not go unrewarded." He scoffed. "This from the man who had ordered one son to murder two others."

"But Larsa," Penelo interjected cautiously.

"Nay, Larsa knew none of this." Noah explained with a shake of his head and he took a deep breath to continue. "I would have killed my own brother. In the end it was I who had no honor for I had served no purpose."

"But you were Larsa's protector," Penelo offered softly.

"Only at the very end when Emperor Gramis suspected Vayne of treachery," Noah said dolefully. "And now even that purpose is no longer mine."

"But I'm sure once you're better," Penelo attempted.

"Nay, my time as Gabranth is forever done. The ruse we have made is danger enough. Larsa's life is at stake and I will not jeopardize him further. Basch is far better suited for Gabranth's way of life as it stands. Ever has he lived with his gaze forward and mine was spent too oft looking back at what could have been. It had clouded my judgment more times than I care to admit." Noah said and then added with a tiny smile. "Basch is a man of honor. He will serve Lord Larsa well."

Penelo placed her hand on his arm as she spoke. "You have honor too Noah."

"May haps, but with no purpose I fear the fates have little more to offer me."

"Well, we'll just have to find you a new purpose then." She said with a smile.

Noah turned his head towards her and stared into her blue eyes. They held compassion and he could feel a weight being lifted from the very core of his being. It was almost as if she was healing his soul. He placed a calloused hand over hers and smiled the first real smile he had in a very long time.


	9. She Needs To Leave

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** All the readers should give a huge thanks to Lady PenThier (cause she really, really deserves it!) This story has taken a different direction from my original idea and I hope you enjoy the result! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!  


* * *

**Chapter Nine: She Needs To Leave**

Penelo was happily chatting away with the Garif trader about the aesthetics of a plain black cooking pot as Noah rolled his eyes and leaned on his staff. It hadn't taken much to get the tall blonde man to agree to go along with her for supplies, but now as she continued her pointless conversation he was rethinking the merit of his intention. She hadn't used guilt to drive him, he had plenty of that all on his own after last night, she had simply asked and he found he could not refuse. So here he stood, impatiently waiting for the woman to realize he was not part of the scenery.

The conversation droned on about the difference between bone and metal needles and Noah was convinced he should have feigned a relapse of his earlier headache. He shifted his weight on the staff and turned his head to take in his surroundings. He had barely contained the sigh of relief as Supinelu's bulk form came striding towards him. Noah glanced back at Penelo who was still engrossed in her conversation and then turned his body around to face the War-Chief and began hobbling in his direction.

"I see you come to replace that which you destroyed in your fit," Supinelu said with a note of laughter in his tone.

Noah flushed with embarrassment as he said, "Aye."

"Though it seems she is more intent on conversation," the Garif stated curiously as he turned his masked head in Penelo's direction.

"One could only hope she will have her fill here and leave me in peace later," Noah bantered back, grateful for the change in topic.

"Would you not grow weary of the silence?" Supinelu questioned in an amused tone.

"Depends on the day," Noah muttered.

"Come let us inform her that I have need of your service."

"And now I owe you an even greater debt," Noah said with a smirk as the War-Chief chuckled.

The two made their way back to Penelo to inform her that Noah was needed elsewhere. Noah had expected her to be angry at his desertion, but she agreed happily and waved the two off as she delved back into her conversation with the trader.

"Something troubles you?" Supinelu questioned as he watched Noah glance back over his shoulder a second time.

"I had expected her to be upset by my leaving," he puzzled.

"Ah," the tall Garif chuckled.

"What?" Noah asked as he glanced at the man by his side.

Supinelu clucked, "A month spent at her side and still you know so little."

"So what is it that you need my assistance for?" Noah said gruffly, changing the subject.

"There is always something that needs to be done in the village. Today we will assist in mending a hut."

"I fear I will not be of much use to you. I know nothing of building nor have I any tools." Noah said with a frown.

"Most of the village youth know nothing of building, but they will lend their aid and learn. The tools are all shared amongst those living in the village so your fears are ill founded." Supinelu stated and then stopped his trek at the hut in need of help.

* * *

Penelo had wrapped up her conversation shortly after Noah left with Supinelu. She always enjoyed chatting with the Garif trader. He seemed to be the only one interested in life outside of the village and more often than not, he knew a little information about what was happening in Rabanastre. Though she loved it in Jahara, she was slowly growing homesick.

She held the black kettle pot in her arms as she walked in silence towards her hut. She pondered if it was the buzz of noise the city had always offered that she missed. She recalled the many times herself, Vaan, and a number of the orphans had run errand after errand for Migelo along the streets of the city proper. Her eyes strayed to watch the sky above her and she realized it wasn't the city she missed, it was Vaan.

She had never been apart from him this long. She gave a sigh and passed through the threshold of her hut. Penelo set the pot down by the now extinguished fire and wandered over to her makeshift bed. She sat down and grabbed one of the pillows, hugging it close to her. Her favorite one was now nothing more than ash. She willingly brought forth the slew of memories tied to the tiny piece of scrap she pulled from her pocket.

Penelo was soon to be ten and she was terrified. It seemed everyone she knew was getting sick, her friends, her relatives, and even one of her brothers. The adults were calling it a plague and she had never seen her mother so worried before. When her brother had fallen ill, her parents sent her and her other two brothers to live with an Aunt. Two weeks later Anselm was dead and her Aunt became sick. Penelo and her brothers were hurried back to their parents and Penelo became even more terrified. What if her parents got sick? Where would she and her brothers go then?

Her mother noticed her behavior and decided it was time to put her fears to better use. It was then that Penelo had learned the basics of healing and how to sew. Her very first triumph was that small pale yellow pillow and it became Penelo's source of comfort through the tragedy.

Three weeks later, Vaan and Reks moved in, their parents now ill. Penelo knew who Vaan was, as all the adults were friends, but rarely had she willingly played with the boy. She had offered him the pillow she made and the two became inseparable.

When she was fifteen, it was one of the few things Vaan had salvaged from their home before they both were herded into Lowtown, her own parents now dead. The pillow was there when they had learned her own brothers did not survive in battle, when Reks enlisted, and finally when he too died from his wound, leaving Penelo and Vaan alone in the world.

Vaan… The name echoed through her head like a whisper spoken to the wind. The tears finally slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks onto the pillow. She drew her knees up and buried her face in the pillow unable to stop the flood of loss she was now feeling.

* * *

Three hours later Noah was sweaty and convinced he was covered in dirt from head to foot. He had never realized how tiring manual labor actually was. Sure he had always kept in shape by daily exercising and the constant training and honing of his sword work before coming to Jahara, but this was entirely new to him. Today he had spent the time pulling and holding material tight in place on the ground while a Garif youth mended the torn section they were fixing.

The work now complete, Supinelu excused himself to oversee some training and Noah wanted nothing more than to go to his hut, grab a towel, and then enjoy the cool waters of the Sogoht. He felt a small bubble of hope grow within him at the feeling of being able to assist with the repair. Perhaps he was not so useless after all, even with his current injury.

He hobbled through the entrance, so fixated on his intended task, that he hadn't noticed the small form huddled in a tight ball along the side of the hut. He fumbled about in retrieving clothing and his towel awkwardly from the trunk and upon straightening he heard a tiny whimper. His head shot around intent on finding the source of the sound. Noah's blue-grey eyes settled on the diminutive figure sleeping fitfully on the ground.

His soldiered features softened as he quietly made his way towards her, pulling the blanket from his cot with him. Were he able, he would have simply hefted her up and lay her down on the cot. But his injury prevented any type of graceful movement required to let Penelo remain sleeping. Instead he gently draped the blanket over her, glancing at her face. She had a set pout and Noah immediately recognized the tell-tale marks of the tears that had coursed down her cheeks. He frowned. Surely she was not this upset over him leaving her alone with the trader.

He cocked his head to the side as he continued to watch her sleep. Every so often her face would contort into a grimace and Noah was now at a loss for what he should do. Her body gave a jerk and her hand that had been clenched by her cheek opened, revealing an ash covered scrap of fabric.

The tall blonde man swore his heart stopped when the realization hit him that her crying was most definitely because of him. Noah didn't know what that charred piece of material meant, but it had to have been something very important to her and he had destroyed it.

His features darkened as he turned away from the restless girl and slowly made his way out of the hut and down to the Sogoht in an out of the way place for privacy. He went about the task of washing up, mechanically, thinking all the while about how even when he hadn't intended to, he had caused her pain.

Noah gave a frustrated sigh and angrily slapped at the water. He knew she had forgiven him and it just made him angrier. She shouldn't forgive him. He destroyed something that she held dear, something important to her. He growled as he pulled himself from the water and went about the task of drying off and redressing.

As he sat on the ground, he pressed the heel of his palms against his forehead in agitation. Surely his brother was wrong and Penelo knew how to hate. Perhaps she already hated him and was just an exceptional actress. Perhaps all she needed was him to push a little harder and she would admit that she did hate him and she would leave.

For the second time today, Noah felt his heart nearly stop. He didn't want her to leave and he certainly wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt her further. But what if he managed to cause her pain without intending? He had already managed that last night. Who is to say he wouldn't do it again.

Noah snarled as he forcefully hefted himself up with the help of his staff. Penelo needed to leave, no matter how much he wanted her to stay. If she stayed, he could hurt her and he didn't want that. So as he made his way slowly back to the hut, Noah came up with every possible way to get her to leave. And yet a small part of him hoped that she would still be able to forgive him, once he succeeded.


	10. Don't Tempt Me!

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Again, you have Lady PenThier to thank for the double-chapter posting, as well as the inspiration for the direction of this story. My thanks to all those who read and review! And it's awful to think that this story is now nearing completion. Only two more chapters left, possibly three...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Don't Tempt Me!**

Penelo had spent the last two days trying to figure out what it was she had done this time to make Noah upset. He had hardly said two words to her since the morning he had opened up to her. He had seemed fine that afternoon when he went off with Supinelu, but the next time she saw him was early in the evening and he wouldn't say a word.

He had already left the confines of the hut two hours ago to go with Supinelu once again. Noah seemed almost eager to leave her on her own. Penelo frowned and stared at his empty cot. Perhaps he was tired of her mothering. Noah had almost snapped her head off when she asked to examine his foot the previous night. Whatever his problem was, if he didn't get it straightened out in his head soon, she was going to give him a swift kick in the butt.

Penelo grabbed the black pot intent on going down to the river for water, but once she crossed the threshold she stopped dead in her tracks. The pot was quickly put down as she ran down the knoll as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Noah limped alongside Supinelu in silence. His trademark scowl set on his face. There was nothing in need of mending today, but Noah couldn't bear being in Penelo's presence for too long. He had tried to be cruel, but found that every time she looked at him he was no longer able carry out his intent. Instead he spent the last two days in a forlorn silence.

"Why is it you talk less and less with each growing day?" Supinelu said in a subdued tone, finally breaking the silence.

"I have nothing to say." Noah replied tersely.

"That I do not believe. Mayhap the right words elude you?"

Noah sighed and shook his head.

"Perhaps you have the words, but are reluctant to use them?" The War-Chief questioned curiously and turned his masked head towards Noah.

Steel blue eyes narrowed as Noah turned his head to face Supinelu. The two had stopped walking.

"I have nothing to say," Noah stated again forcefully.

"And yet you come with me to avoid her?" Supinelu questioned harshly and placed a hand up to stop Noah from interrupting before continuing angrily. "I know not what it is that troubles you, but I do know you will gain nothing from behaving as a child. Though she is a strong willed Hume, even she can be broken and I would rather not see it done by one I call friend."

Noah bowed his head and exhaled slowly as he ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I do not mean to be harsh, but this cannot continue Noah." Supinelu stated, swaying his masked head.

"I am aware," Noah replied quietly.

The War-Chief placed his clawed hand on Noah's shoulder. "What is it that troubles you so?"

"She deserves a life far better than being my caretaker." Noah replied reluctantly as he shrugged the hand from his shoulder and began walking again.

"She does not seem to mind," Supinelu stated walking beside him.

"That is not true." Noah growled and stopped once again.

Supinelu cocked his head to the side waiting for the man to continue.

"Two days ago, after we had repaired that hut, I found her asleep. She had been crying because of something I had destroyed in my fit the night previous." Noah explained as his eyes scanned the horizon.

"Surely this she forgave?"

"That is just the problem, she always forgives!" Noah exclaimed now visibly upset.

Supinelu tsked and shook his head. "You have not even spoken to her to discern the situation."

"Nay," Noah sighed and shook his head.

"Too often do you dwell on matters she has already moved past. It would surprise me not to find her source of discontent lies elsewhere and not with yourself." Supinelu lectured sternly.

Noah had looked up into the man's mask and was about to reply when a shrill scream disturbed the stillness. Both men turned their heads sharply in the direction the sound had come from. Supinelu took off in a run towards the sound and Noah followed as quickly as he was capable. His stomach began to knot with dread and he silently prayed that Penelo was safe.

* * *

Penelo couldn't help it anymore. She threw her arms out in front of her and let out a high pitched squeal as she tackled the young blonde who stood before her with a smirk on his face.

Vaan's arms wrapped tightly about her as he picked her up and swung her around, making her giggle with delight. She kissed both his cheeks twice for good measure and hugged him again before drawing back and placing her hands on her hips. Her features settled into an all too familiar scowl and Vaan knew he was in trouble now.

"A month!" Penelo growled at him and Vaan took a step backwards. "How could you not visit for a whole month Vaan? Did you forget about me?"

Vaan rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "Like you'd ever let anyone forget about you? Besides you could come visit too you know."

"How Vaan? You expect me to cross the Ozmone and all of Giza by myself?" Penelo glared at him and began tapping her foot on the ground in agitation.

The blue eyed young man placed a hand behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation then answered sheepishly. "I guess I did forget about that part."

Penelo just grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him once again. Vaan returned her embrace and knew all was forgiven. He had missed her too.

"We've been apart before ya know Penelo." The bright blue eyed man said gently.

Penelo sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. It just seems so long."

"Hey, I'm here now." Vaan said softly and then grinned. "Besides, I brought some visitors for you."

"Visitors?" she asked as she looked up at him curiously, slowly pulling away from him.

Vaan nodded his head in the direction of the bridge that crossed the Sogoht. His grin widened as Penelo's eyes sparkled when she saw two chestnut haired Humes start running across the wooden planks.

"Penelo!" the two cried in unison as they ran towards her.

"Filo! Kytes!" Penelo exclaimed happily as she held her arms open.

Filo tackled Penelo enthusiastically while Kytes had stopped just short of running into her and waited patiently. The eleven year old girl wrapped her arms tightly about Penelo and squeezed. Penelo returned the embrace whole-heartedly and the two began to giggle.

"You've grown!" Penelo exclaimed as she released the girl and looked her up and down.

Filo beamed proudly. "I know! I'm taller than Kytes now!"

"Hey!" the ten year old boy exclaimed indignantly.

"Well I am." The brunette grinned and crossed her arms.

Kytes gave a scowl which was immediately replaced with a look of terror as he spotted something running towards them. He squeaked and quickly took cover in Penelo's arms as Filo, now seeing what Kytes saw, ran to hide behind Vaan.

"Ah, I see your companions have come." The booming voice of Supinelu said as he joined them.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Penelo apologized. "I didn't even think. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

"Only for myself and Noah," the War-Chief stated and then added with a chuckle, "but the exercise is good for us both."

Penelo looked behind her worriedly and watched as the hobbling figure of Noah came into sight. She turned around to face him, Kytes still ensconced in her arms. Noah stopped cold. He was too far away to gage his expression, but Penelo could tell just by the way he held himself that something was wrong. She frowned as she watched him turn and slowly make his way to their hut.

"He's upset again." Penelo stated with sigh.

Supinelu's masked head nodded in agreement. "Aye."

"Who is he?" Kytes asked curiously.

"His name is Noah." Penelo replied gently.

Penelo turned her head to look at Supinelu. The towering Garif shrugged his shoulders as he shook his masked head. She then turned her gaze back to Noah and watched him disappear into their hut.

She sighed, "I should go talk to him."

"Nay, if he is to sulk let him do so." Supinelu scoffed and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Oh that does it!" Penelo huffed angrily as she pushed around Kytes causing him to stumble forward with a squawk.

The War-Chief had never been on the receiving end of Penelo's wrath and he was beginning to understand how something so small could indeed be so terrifying. The Garif and the three Humes watched as the twin braided blonde stomped off in the direction of her hut.

* * *

Noah's head snapped up as the small wisp of a girl fumed in the entryway of the hut. He groaned inwardly from his place on his cot as he gazed on the all too familiar scowl set on her face with her fingers tapping in agitation on her hips. At least she was angry with him finally, but he doubted it was for any reason that would truly warrant a rage.

"We have company," she tersely informed him.

He eyed her warily, wondering if he really should speak. He opted for silence and turned his gaze to the non-burning fire pit.

"I said we have company," she said icily.

"They are not here for me." He muttered.

Penelo stomped her way to stand in front of him. He could feel the heat of her gaze and briefly felt the need to do anything to appease her. The need was fleeting as he realized that perhaps now was the time to finally make her realize that her life was wasted taking care of him.

"They're here to visit and I'm not going to just let you sit in here and sulk." Penelo berated him angrily.

Noah raised his head slowly and met her gaze. His face was stone.

"And I said they are not here for me."

"Noah!" Penelo exclaimed in exasperation.

"Do you think me as naive and foolish as you?" he hissed angrily. "The man hates me for the death of his brother. The other two, I doubt, will be as forgiving if they truly knew who I am."

"You just need…" she attempted.

"I need nothing!" Noah roared as he hefted himself up from the cot, towering over her. "Nothing, but for you to leave me in peace once and for all."

"Oh don't tempt me Noah!" Penelo growled back, pushing a finger into his chest.

Noah grabbed her wrist and her eyes widened in shock as he tightened his grip. His conscience was in turmoil as he read the fear and confusion on her features. He almost gave in to the need to be the person she saw in him, almost. But the platinum blonde man now stood at the threshold with a glare that could have sent him straight to the hells and Noah knew that if he didn't get her away from himself, she could end up losing her friends as well. He refused to be the cause of any more of her pain.

"You are nothing more than a nuisance and you know naught of what I need." He stated coldly, looking down at her.

"Oh I'll tell you what you need right now!"

He was tempted to smirk, but had spent long enough in the military to ensure his face remained guarded. She wasn't going to back down, no matter how frightened. Noah found it hard not to admire her spirit, but it was too late to make amends now.

"You would do better to leave." He said grimly. "I have no use for a girl who can forgive a man that has murdered in cold blood as readily as she could forgive a child for taking a sweet without asking."

"You bastard," Vaan growled as Noah felt the sharp flash of pain to his right cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **This story will not be updated next week due to my being on holiday!!!! Sorry. :(


	11. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N:** Bah! You are all so patient. I had wanted to post this up last week, but then I had to go and change it...again!! Ack! Another two week wait for a chapter and I'm still living so I really must thank you all for your patience! I'm hoping it will be well received as it will lead us into the ending here soon. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!  


* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Leaving**

Noah's free hand caught Penelo's other wrist as it dropped down away from his face. He was expecting her to make her usual outburst and run off. He had not expected to feel the sting of her displeasure. The earlier conversation reverberated in his head about Supinelu cautioning against breaking her. Had he finally pushed her to the point that she now hated him?

Noah was ripped from his musings as Vaan attempted to pull Penelo out of his hands.

"You know what? You really are stupid!" Vaan yelled angrily. "Do you really think we made it all the way around Ivalice without killing anyone?"

Noah blinked, waking from his daze, and simply stared at the man in confusion as he felt her wrists finally pull from his grasp. Penelo just stood mutely, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, you killed my brother. But how many brothers do you think we had to kill when we were trying to escape on the Leviathan? Or what about the Bahamut? Wasn't Vayne Larsa's brother? It sure as hells wasn't you who finished him off." Vaan's anger grew with each question and statement as he tried to pull Penelo away from the dumbfounded man.

Noah gaped openly at the livid blonde. The young man was right, he was a fool. Not once did he ever think that perhaps the reason she forgave him so readily was because she needed to forgive herself for the same. He also began to realize the true meaning behind Supinelu's words.

"Penelo," Vaan said gently and again tried to pull her away but she remained rooted in place. He angrily turned on Noah once again.

"I could have forgiven you for my brother's death, but I will never forgive you for hurting Penelo."

The ice of the man's tone reflected in his eyes that bore their way into Noah's mind. The same eyes on the boy he had killed almost three years ago now. The boy that had fought to prevent his brother and Penelo from having to fight and yet they wound up in the very heart of a tyrant's web. The very same tyrant that had almost killed Noah, himself.

Noah made a feeble attempt to reach out to Penelo and Vaan snarled protectively. His arms fell limply back to their sides and he watched helplessly as the girl stood there, breaking.

There was nothing he could say. Not that his mouth would have been able to form words if he could think of something. He knew there was nothing he could ever do now to gain her trust again. Too late did he now realize, he had lost his final chance for redemption.

The uneasy silence that filled the hut was broken by the soft coaxing from Vaan who was unsuccessfully trying to get Penelo to move. Noah decided it was best not to aid the young man for fear of upsetting her further. He had never wanted to cause her this much pain, but he felt justified in knowing that once this was over she would be free of him. Then he could never hurt her again for he would most likely never see her again. The simple thought made Noah's breath catch and the sound caused Penelo's head to snap up and catch his gaze.

She studied him, unblinking. Vaan had made yet another attempt to pull her away, but this time she shook her head and the young man gave an agitated groan.

"Fine, but you better be ready to leave when I get back. And if he hurts you, I'm gonna kill him!" The blue eyed man huffed and stomped back out of the hut.

Noah bristled at the sharp words as he spared a glance to the young man before he disappeared. Penelo's eyes never left Noah and as she watched his reaction to Vaan's threat, she finally understood what the man had been trying to do for the last few days.

"You want me to leave." She stated hurtfully.

Noah made no attempt to hide the guilt as he studied the ground at her feet. She watched him and realized that she had been foolishly hoping he would contradict her, but his eyes never lifted from the floor. Penelo felt her heart sinking and the tears she had been successfully keeping at bay earlier were now spilling onto her cheeks.

"You could have just asked you know." She said hotly as she turned towards her pillows.

Her vision blurred from tears as she gathered up her blanket and a pillow. Her heart hurt. She had forgiven him for everything and he didn't care. Whatever she had thought about him finally willing to open up must have been dead wrong. To him she was nothing more than another servant there to serve a purpose and now that he no longer needed her, he no longer wanted her around.

Noah eased himself down to the cot taking the strain off his foot. It had been throbbing for some time now, but he felt it was in his best interest to stand. But now, as he watched her drop to her knees and gather her blanket and pillow, he doubted if he would have been able to continue to stand from the sheer emptiness that was starting to settle inside him.

He silently watched her as she moved about mechanically, gathering her things. More than once he felt the need to go and comfort her, but he forced himself to remain stoic. He reminded himself that she would be far better off once she was gone.

Penelo had only her pack left to grab and she sniffled as she made her way to the cot that Noah was on. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She kept her head down as she knelt beside him and then shoved her hand under the cot to retrieve her pack. And as her luck would have it, it was placed further to her left, which now meant she'd have to either ask him to move or just crawl under and get it. She opted for crawling.

Not a word was spoken as she fished her pack out and then stood up. Noah's hand clenched the blanket on the cot. It was a lot harder to watch her go than he had expected, but he deserved the self torment. He was the reason she was leaving after all.

Vaan made his reappearance shortly thereafter. He glared at Noah as he draped an arm around Penelo's shoulders. With a snort, the young blonde took a hold of her pack and ushered her out the door. Noah was left alone and he hung his head down as he slammed a fist down on the cot.

Penelo said her goodbyes sadly to the Garif. She gave a hug to Hsemu and smiled weakly at the War-Chief. He assured her that she would always be welcome and they would see to Noah's well being. With a solemn nod, she let Vaan lead her down across the bridge of the Sogoht and away from the little village she had grown to love.

She boarded the Strahl and excused herself to one of the small sleeping cabins it had in the rear. Vaan told Filo and Kytes to keep an eye on her as he has one more thing to take care of.

Noah was still sitting on the cot with his head bowed when Vaan walked through the hut's threshold. The elder blonde, thinking it was Supinelu, didn't bother raising his head to acknowledge him. He was ashamed of his behavior and even if he did deserve the War-Chief's lecture, he wasn't ready to hear it just yet.

"You could at least look up," Vaan said snidely.

Noah's head shot up instantly, his eyes wide with shock. Vaan narrowed his eyes in response.

"I'm supposed to give you this." Vaan muttered and tossed a small package in Noah's direction.

The elder man caught it and opened it carefully. Inside was a letter, a hefty amount of Gil, and something Noah thought he had lost forever, his mother's hairpins. He raised his head to thank the boy, but he was already gone.

Noah set the Gil and pins aside for the moment. He picked up the letter and began to read. It was from Larsa and a small frown began when he realized it was meant more for Penelo than himself. The boy was still smitten and every sentence was describing how captivated Larsa was with her and Noah found himself agreeing with most of the young lord's descriptions.

She was kindhearted, brave, and trustworthy. Noah could also agree that she was pretty, though he would have chosen the word beautiful. He could not form an opinion on her singing or dancing as he had never witnessed them. Hells, he didn't even know that she could sing or dance. Larsa then went into thanking her for sharing some of her life's stories with him and that he hoped she would find peace one day.

Noah's face puzzled. Why would Penelo need to find peace? He sadly realized he barely knew her at all, and now brought about by his own hand, he would never get the chance.


	12. Learning Regret

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **A very special thanks to AshmandaLC for inspiring such a quick finish to this chapter. Only one more chapter left!! My thanks to all of those who take the time to read this! And an even bigger thanks to those who review, it really can mean a world of difference! Enjoy!! XD

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Learning Regret**

A week had passed and Noah's mood had taken a turn for the worst. Supinelu still visited everyday, but no longer invited him to help around the village. This was all well and good in Noah's opinion. He was more likely to destroy that which he was meant to repair in his current state.

This left him alone in his hut, in his misery. He picked up the gold hairpins and ran his fingers along the delicate scalloped design. They were the only source of comfort he had now. He closed his eyes and sighed.

'She would have liked them,' he thought as he lay down on his cot.

* * *

Vaan's brilliant idea of leaving Penelo in the care of Tomaj as he went about sky-pirating was leaving him very little chance of surviving the next time she saw him. The only real interest the Sandsea owner had in her was the well known fact she could dance. A dancer would draw in more of a crowd which meant more money for him. But Penelo didn't want to be in the middle of a crowd, she didn't want the attention. She simply wanted to be left in peace.

She sighed wistfully as she made her way from the bazaar, hugging a brown sack filled with various vegetables and fruits. Arriving at the door to Vaan's airship hanger, she opened it in hopes that he had returned. She figured it was time to agree to become her best friend's partner in sky-pirating. After all, she wasn't needed anywhere else.

* * *

A polite cough sounded from beyond the threshold of the hut's entrance. Noah sat up, puzzled. Supinelu had already stopped by and Noah never got visitors.

"Brother," a muffled voice greeted as a heavily armored man strode through the threshold.

Noah gave a solid nod in reply, but his eyes were wide with shock. He had never felt more intimidated than this very moment and he wondered if that was how it was how he had been viewed when he had worn that mantel.

"I trust you are well." Basch stated as he slowly removed the horned helm and cradled it under his arm.

"I am healing." Noah replied as he took in the sight of his brother.

Basch's blonde hair was neatly cropped now and the scar that slashed its way across his left eye no longer had the angry presence it once commanded. If Noah ever had doubts that his brother could play the part of Judge Magister, they were washed away in that instant.

Basch studied his brother in turn. The man looked as though he aged years and not weeks since he saw him last. The dark bruises underneath Noah's eyes were accented by the pale color of his skin and his disheveled state. Even the grey in his eyes seemed more dominant than the blue.

"Why are you here Basch?" Noah questioned quietly, breaking the silent tension that had been growing.

"Come Noah, let us talk outside. By the looks of you, and the smell, I would say a bath is in order."

Basch set his helm on the ground and found a towel in the open trunk. He wondered if Noah even bothered moving anything after Penelo left. It had not appeared that he did. He then went to his brother and hefted him up despite Noah's grunt of protest.

"I am not a child, Basch." Noah growled indignantly.

"No, but it appears you behave as one when there is no one to look after you. Now let us go." He reprimanded.

Noah grabbed for the staff that Supinelu had rested near the doorframe (in efforts to coax him outside) as Basch practically dragged him out the door. With the length of wood in hand, he forcefully shoved his armored brother away from him and instantly regretted his actions.

Basch, anticipating his brothers impeding tantrum, simply let go of the man, throwing him off balance. His eyes narrowed as he watched his twin land with a thud on the ground.

"Not a child indeed," Basch muttered as he turned his back on his brother and headed down to the river's edge.

Noah glared at the retreating man's back as he got up. He leaned over and picked up his staff then made his was down to his brother's side. It was obvious that Basch knew full well what transpired between Penelo and himself. Noah wondered if he was in more danger than he perceived.

"So you were sent to scold me and teach me of regret?" Noah spoke just barely above a whisper as he came up behind his brother.

Basch scoffed and turned his head towards his twin, "Bathe first, then we shall talk."

The armored man crossed his arms and Noah knew he would not get anywhere with his brother if he did not do as he was told. Stubbornness was yet another trait they both shared.

* * *

The hanger was empty. Not that she really expected to find Vaan in it, but it would have been nice. She knew that she could only hide from Tomaj for so long before the sandy blonde haired man came searching for her.

She reached for the handle on the door to leave as the grinding sound of mechanisms started. Her head turned to watch the ceiling above her split at the center, allowing the sunlight to come filtering through. As the opening widened, Penelo could see the underbelly of the Strahl hovering patiently.

Moments later and the Strahl was docked perfectly in the hanger. Penelo had to admit that Vaan was getting better at flying the aircraft, almost as well as Balthier. She gave a wry smile at the thought. Her eyes closed and she could almost hear the condescending drawl telling her that no one would ever be as good as him. She still held out a small glimmer of hope that she would see him and Fran alive and well once again.

"Oh yes!" an excited shout sounded, rousing Penelo from her wistful daydream.

"Vaan told us to come find you." Kytes explained as he rolled his eyes at Filo's enthusiasm.

"Ah, there you are Penelo. I've been searching almost everywhere." Tomaj's voice came from behind her.

Penelo's gaze went from face to face of the trio of people looking for her. Tomaj had already taken the sack from her and Filo had grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards the Strahl.

"Why are you two still here? Oh hi Penelo, Tomaj." Vaan said as he walked casually down the airship's ramp.

"We found her, Vaan!" Filo grinned and pulled at Penelo's wrist again.

"She was already here, Filo." Kytes muttered as he gave Penelo a weak smile that she returned with a short laugh.

Vaan smiled. It was the first time he had heard Penelo laugh in a week. Leaving Jahara seemed hard for her to do and Vaan has suspected with each passing day that it had more to do with one ex-judge magister and less with the village itself. Which is why he had left her with Tomaj yesterday, he needed to do something. He just couldn't stand to see Penelo unhappy.

"Sorry, Tomaj, but we kind of need her today." Vaan said with a smirk and Tomaj frowned.

"But I thought…"

"Nope, she's comin' with us!" Filo was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Um, well, okay…" Tomaj said slowly as he watched the brunette fidget about. "If you do happen to change your mind, Penelo, you know where I'll be."

Tomaj gave her a wink and smile as he shoved the sack at Vaan. Vaan grabbed it moments before it hit the ground. Penelo smiled in return and gave the barkeep a hug. She went to pull away but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, I have something for you."

"Tomaj," Penelo chided with a shake of her head.

"Maybe it will help change your mind someday," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and a grin.

He produced a package from seemingly nowhere and handed it to Penelo. She unwrapped it carefully and smiled when she saw what it was. He gave her another hug and a quick kiss to her cheek before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

"What'd he give ya?" Vaan asked attempting to act disinterested.

Penelo grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Vaan shook his head with a laugh and the four made their way back onto the Strahl. He was taken aback when Penelo seated herself at the navigational panel, but simply grinned as he settled into the captain's chair.

"So where are we headed?" Penelo asked with a cock of her head.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Filo rolled her eyes to Kytes. The young boy simply snickered in reply.

* * *

Noah sat on the river bank aside his brother in silence. He had long since dressed himself in the black cotton pants and grey linen shirt that Basch had tossed to him. Now he was waiting for his twin to berate him further for his behavior.

"Are you truly unhappy that you had survived?" Basch asked gently, starring out at the blue horizon.

Noah shook his head in shock. Was he unhappy for living? His features puzzled as he studied his brother intently as if trying to find a deeper purpose. Basch turned his head and their steel grey eyes locked.

"I remember us as young men ready to take on the whole of Ivalice, but I know nothing of the man who sits beside me now." Basch frowned. "I am sorry, brother, for not taking you with me."

Noah sighed, "We are both changed men, for I have never known a Basch that harbored regret."

"Nay, of regrets I have many. I dare not dwell on them, lest they consume me." Basch offered with a sad smile and turned to look back at the horizon.

"I have no purpose anymore Basch. By all right I should not be alive, but I am and I know not what to do with such a life. I dare not leave this village for I have no purpose in this world any longer." Noah lamented and picked at the dry grass to his side.

"You do not like it here?"

"Nay, a man could live his days in peace here. There is little not to like." Noah said with a dry laugh.

Basch chuckled, "We are both men of action, peace is hard to accept at times."

Noah sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"She did not deserve the way you treated her, Noah." Basch reprimanded gently as he rose.

He offered a gauntleted hand to his brother, which Noah took, and hefted him up.

"Nay, she did not deserve to waste her life here." Noah said sadly as he accepted his staff from his brother.

"Though I would never gainsay her bravery, Penelo is not a warrior." Basch smiled. "She would have found the peace inviting."

Noah gave a heavy sigh and followed behind his brother. His gaze settled on the ground as it moved beneath his feet. He knew the mistake in letting her leave was his and there was no way to take it back. It seemed he need one to teach him regret, he had plenty all his own.

Basch glanced over his shoulder. His brother looked lost. He didn't even bother to guess at the workings of his brother's mind, but he felt assured it revolved around Penelo. That Noah was willing to let her leave, gave Basch a slight insight on how much his brother cared for the girl. If the roles had been reversed, he doubted if he would have ever let her leave him. Penelo was a kind soul and it was hard not to care for her.

The two made the trek back up to the hut in silence. Once inside, Basch began the slow process of removing the heavier parts of his armor. His intention had been to do such earlier, but Noah needed tending to first.

"I did not think you would stray from your duty." Noah admitted.

Basch noted there was no malice in his tone and sighed, "You are my brother, Noah. It was wrong of me to forsake my family…"

"Nay, Basch, though yours was a choice I could never make, in the end it was right."

Basch nodded to his brother. Though the two had made their peace some weeks ago, Basch always thought Noah would cling to the pain as he had in the past. It was good to see the man had changed and some was for the better.

"I shall worry that you are alone now." Basch stated as he settled himself on the cot.

"There is always the War-Chief, Supinelu. He has been the first friend I have had in some years." Noah said and sat next to his brother.

"You do both Larsa and Penelo a disservice in thinking such." Basch said with a soft laugh.

"My Lord will always have my respect and Penelo would not call me friend."

Basch raised a brow at his brother, "And you know this for fact?"

"Now you sound like Supinelu." Noah muttered and looked down at the floor.

"She will end up a sky-pirate alongside Vaan." Basch informed him.

"But she hates to fly," Noah said in a confused tone as he turned to look at Basch.

Basch's features puzzled, "I was not aware of this."

"Perhaps she told me only because she knew I would never be able to tell another?" Noah reasoned with a shrug.

Basch shook his head, "Nay, she trusted you."

"I did nothing to deserve it." Noah said with a frown.

Basch sighed. He just didn't know how to put into words what needed to be said. This was Penelo's area of expertise. She was the one that healed them all. Now if only Noah would let her heal him as well.

"Vaan will be here to retrieve me at dusk." Basch stated, attempting a different approach to the question he needed to ask.

Noah's heartbeat quickened within his chest at the thought of Penelo coming along with, but a quick memory of the young man's look of pure hatred snuffed the wishful thinking. Vaan would no more bring Penelo to him than he would to a pack of blood-thirsty couerls.

"If Vaan were to bring her back, would you let her stay?" Basch asked apprehensively, no longer wanting to avoid the topic that needed to be discussed.

The beat of his heart now raged against his rib cage. Did she want to return? Was she willing to forgive him?

His head snapped up and he caught his brother's gaze and questioned, "Why?"

"Vaan believes you regretted your actions long before you acted out on them, but he did not think Penelo could be happy with you. It appears he was wrong." Basch offered and continued. "He arrived just yesterday demanding to see Lord Larsa and myself. He explained what he knew of the situation and how he was certain that some sense needed to be 'knocked' into you, as he put it."

"I do not understand." Noah admitted as he straightened himself on the cot.

"She did not smile nor laugh for six days straight. It was then that Vaan came to me. I can only hope that you care for her enough to ask her forgiveness." Basch said seriously as he placed a firm hand on Noah's shoulder. "Do not hurt her again, Noah."

"I would rather die than make her suffer further." He admitted weakly.

"That is good. For I fear she would probably kill you if you tried." Basch offered with a slap to Noah's shoulder and the twins shared the first good laugh they had in weeks.


	13. At Long Last

**Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.**

**A/N: **This is the most lengthiest chapter of this story, but as it is the last I figured most of you would forgive me for such. My greatest fear is disappointing those who have stuck by this story for so long. All of you have my most sincerest thanks for your wonderful words of encouragement and for simply taking the time to read. I am well aware that there are a great deal of fantastic stories to be found through this site and I am fortunate there are those who count this amongst them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: At Long Last**

Penelo had given up trying to be navigator. Vaan, it seemed, had no intention of telling her where they were headed and it was really hard to monitor what they were doing when she didn't know where she was. She really hated flying. So, instead, she made her way back to the small cabins that were used for sleeping quarters. Even a sky-pirate needed to sleep some time.

She sat on the narrow bed and proceeded to pull the garments out the package Tomaj had given her earlier. It was a bazaar dancer's outfit. The bottoms were red, embellished with a delicate scrollwork motif and the top was a silvery grey with gold trim and black ribbons that laced intricately up the back. Underneath the garments were a set of white and gold fingerless gloves, two long white feathers with the tips blushed to match the bottoms, and a note.

_To the most talented and beautiful girl I know… Tomaj_

Penelo smiled. Tomaj always knew the right thing to say, even if he only meant to make money in the end. She stood and decided that now was as good a time as any to make use of the new outfit.

Twenty minutes later a knock sounded from the opposite side of the door. Penelo opened it to reveal Filo who was standing there blinking in disbelief.

"Wow," was all the young girl could say and Penelo giggled.

True, it was something that Penelo probably would have never picked out for herself, but she liked it. She rechecked the laces that were tied through a flower emblem on each hip. After all, it wouldn't do to have the laced parts on her upper thighs come undone. They were the only thing that was holding the billowing pants to her form other than the ties at her calves.

"Vaan said he'd be back in a bit," Filo replied in a whisper as she gingerly fingered the gold buttons that gathered the crimson fabric of Penelo's pants.

"Where did he go?" Penelo asked curiously as she pulled the gloves onto her hands.

"No idea, just told us to stay put and he'd be back. I think he wants to surprise you, but you're gonna surprise him first." Filo said with a grin and Penelo laughed.

"Thanks Filo." She said with a smile. "Can you check the laces on my back and make sure they're tight?"

"Sure!" Filo exclaimed as Penelo turned around.

After untying, pulling, and retying, Filo felt confident they were tight and Penelo thanked her. The two left the cabin and headed to the bridge. They were met by Kytes who shook his head in astonishment.

"Wow, Penelo, you really look grown up now." Kytes said in awe.

"Thanks, Kytes." Penelo replied with a giggle and Filo rolled her eyes.

Penelo gazed out the window of the airship and recognized the scenery at once. Her eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips. Why did Vaan drag them to Jahara?

Filo and Kytes were whispering amongst each other and took note of Penelo's change in demeanor. Vaan was going to be lucky if she didn't kill him. They had known all along where they were headed, but Vaan said to keep their mouths shut even if they didn't like it.

Neither of the young sky-pirates-in-training wanted to see their friend hurt anymore. A week ago she did nothing but cry and pull away from them. Now she seemed like she was almost back to normal. They made a pact that if Vaan screwed this up, they were gonna make him pay, somehow.

"Quit scheming you two. It'll only get you into more trouble." Penelo said, causing the two to jump.

"We weren't scheemin', just talkin'," Filo hurriedly explained.

"Right," Penelo drawled and crossed her arms.

"We knew where he was taking us," Kytes explained apologetically.

Filo glowered and shoved an elbow into the younger boy's ribs. Kytes gave a grunt and glared at the lively brunette, rubbing his chest.

"You've been sad and none of us like it when you're sad, 'Nelo." Filo said quietly as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Penelo walked up to the two, kneeled down, and pulled them into a tight hug, "I'm sorry guys. I promise I'll try to be happier."

"Vaan says you liked him, the Archadian." Kytes asked shyly as Penelo released them.

"I thought he was my friend," she replied in a sad whisper, standing.

"Well, Vaan will set him straight!" Filo exclaimed enthusiastically.

Penelo couldn't help but giggle. Vaan setting anyone straight would certainly be a sight to see. Especially trying to talk (or perhaps beating) sense into Noah fon Ronsenberg.

She played with one of the feathers she had tied at the end of her trademark braids and gazed out at the peaceful land of the Garif. She missed him. It was hard not to care for someone when you spent every day with them, watching over them. Deep down, she somehow knew that Noah hadn't meant a word of what he said, but he had wanted her to leave and that was what hurt the most. He wasn't going to be happy unless she was gone, so she left.

She still didn't understand why Vaan would come here. If Filo was correct, that he intended to reason with Noah, well he should save his breath. If he didn't want her to stay, well she wouldn't, but visiting might be okay. She still had other friends in the village after all and no one was going to stop her from visiting.

"Come on you two," Penelo ordered as she grabbed them by their wrists and pulled them to the exit.

"But Vaan said to stay here," Kytes said meekly.

"And I'll deal with Vaan," Penelo said with a smirk.

The brunettes laughed and Penelo joined in as the trio made their way to the familiar bridge that led into the village.

* * *

"Look, I'm not promisin' anything. It's her choice." Vaan said tersely and crossed his arms. "But you'd better apologize."

"Vaan," Basch said in a tone that warranted caution.

"He is right," Noah said quietly.

Both men turned their heads in Noah's direction. Vaan had been lecturing for the past ten minutes and Basch had stepped in when he thought necessary, but let the Dalmascan continue. Noah had been silent through it all. He knew he deserved far worse than a lecture, but if it meant the chance to right his grave error, he would listen.

"Tis the least I can offer." He continued solemnly.

Vaan gave a quick nod of his head and left the other two men alone in the hut.

Basch turned to his brother with a small smile, "I am certain she will forgive you brother."

"Tell me, Basch. If her choice was to go along with you, would you allow it?" Noah asked softly.

Basch briefly considered telling Noah what he needed to hear, but the pleading look in his brother's eyes made him state the truth.

"Nay, I would not." Basch stated and bowed his head.

Noah sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "I am ever to be the one the fates have condemned."

"The fates have not condemned you, Noah." Basch said with a short chuckle.

Noah raised a brow to his brother and stood.

"Never would I forsake my oath, brother. But I could not choose between Larsa and Penelo. In the end, I fear, I would fail them both." The armored man said gravely.

"She knows of this," Noah stated flatly, already knowing the answer.

"Aye, she does."

"So the only reason ever was she here was because she could not be at your side." Noah's tone had a hopeless quality and Basch sighed.

"You do her a great disservice by thinking thus. Come Noah, 'tis time to make your amends." He stated firmly, clasping his brother's shoulder.

Noah gave a frustrated look to his twin at avoiding the subject yet again, but Basch was right. He needed to set things right with Penelo. He followed his brother out of the hut relying heavily on his staff.

Vaan led the way down the knoll to the wooden bridge where a small party of Garif had assembled. Basch shot a confused look over his shoulder to his twin. Noah shrugged in return. He had no clue as to why the villagers, included Hsemu and Supinelu were congregated so near the entrance.

As they approached, the familiar tones of a laugh that haunted his dreams sounded in Noah's ears. At least now he understood why the Garif had all come down to the bridge.

"Whoa!" Vaan exclaimed, as he was the first to catch glimpse of Penelo.

"Told ya you'd surprise him first." Filo teased as she grinned broadly.

"That's what Tomaj gave you?" Vaan questioned incredulously.

Penelo simply rolled her eyes at him and then caught glimpse of the man behind him. She grinned as she recognized the armor and his trademark scar across his left eye.

Basch stopped in his tracks and Noah growled his disapproval of the sudden halt. But it could not be helped, the woman before him looked nothing like the young girl Basch remembered her being. He was torn between pulling his cape about her to cover her indecency and embracing her. Why was it that you never knew how much you truly missed a person until you saw them again?

"Well at least now I know why we came here," Penelo said with a beaming smile.

"Um about that, Penelo." Vaan said hesitantly.

"You did not inform her?" Basch asked in disbelief as his head swung in Vaan's direction.

"Tell me what?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Basch.

Noah groaned inwardly. This was not going to bode well. For all he knew, she would just slap him again and leave. In that instant, he was grateful for the Garif that blocked her view from him even if they did block her from his own. He made a step back and felt the muscled form of Supinelu behind him.

"The Gods saw fit to give you another chance and instead you tossed it away. This past week alone, you have lived as a dead man." The Garif War-Chief lectured softly and made a motion for the crowd to part.

Noah swallowed hard as the mass of Garif bodies gave way.

"Your purpose lies before you, Noah. You need only open your eyes." Supinelu murmured in a near whisper.

It was then that Noah finally caught the first glimpse of the girl he sought to drive away for her own good. She was held carefully within his brother's arms and she looked so small and fragile against the black uniform.

A flood of visions flashed before him and the echoes of Supinelu's teachings came full circle.

'…_that I had ventured alone...' _

He had never felt more whole the day he admitted his burden to her. She had not condemned him, simply sat by his side letting him know he was not alone.

Penelo's head raised up from Basch's armored chest and turned in the direction where the Garif were beginning to disperse. Her arms went slack and fell to her sides as she stared into the face of the man who was happier when she was gone. Only he didn't look happy right now. He looked sickly and his eyes had the same wild and haunted look they had when the healer had given him too many herbs.

Noah took a humbling step towards her as Basch released her and stepped back. His brother had willingly admitted he could not protect her, but neither could Noah in his current state. He needed to heal first and he wasn't doing a very good job on his own.

Her eyes narrowed as her head spun in Vaan's direction. The sky-pirate had the sense to look embarrassed, but it wasn't helping Penelo at the moment.

"Just listen to what he has to say, Penelo." Vaan pleaded gently.

Her eyes widened in shock. Vaan was helping him? Her head snapped back to Noah whose eyes were as wide as her own. Apparently he also did not think the young man would be willing to be so noble to his cause.

Noah cautiously hobbled forward another step and Penelo gave an impatient sigh. She purposely strode forward until she was an arms length away. Her hands went to her hips as she cocked her head and looked up at him expectantly.

He couldn't stop the small smirk that played across his lips. He even missed her impatience. Noah watched as her eyes narrowed and felt a panic rise inside him. He didn't want her hating him.

Penelo's eyes widened as Noah's hand came thrusting towards her, throwing him off balance. She didn't even give it a second thought as she rushed towards him and placed her hands on his arms to steady him.

Noah looked down at her gratefully. Perhaps she would forgive him after all, but what on Ivalice was she wearing?

"What do you mean what I am wearing?" Penelo asked indignantly, looking up at him.

Noah attempted to hide his shock. He hadn't meant to speak the thought aloud.

"You are just now noticing?" She questioned him as she gently shoved his arms and stepped back from him.

She always had a way of making him loose his patience and now was no different as he huffed and stated, "I was preoccupied."

"Obviously, but hey, I already know where I stand in your life so what do you want Noah?"

"You are making this rather difficult," he said with a low groan.

Penelo frowned, "Fine, I'll leave."

"Nay," Noah said in a rush as he dropped his staff and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will hear what I have to say."

The crowd of Garif and four Humes had circled around them and waited with bated breath.

"You are the worst sort of woman, Penelo. You are stubborn, a poor cook at best, you are overbearing, impulsive, and far too prone to mothering a situation to death. And worst of all, you forgive too easily." Noah stated in a gruff tone and gasps were heard from all around and an indignant squawk from Filo.

Basch narrowed his eyes at his brother and then had to grab Vaan's shoulder before the young man made good on his earlier threat. Supinelu made a groaning sound and shook his head in agitation.

Penelo looked up at Noah with tears pooling in her eyes and he gave her a weak smile and continued more gently, "Your worst qualities thus make you an excellent caretaker."

"Huh?" she asked dumbly as Noah took his thumb and wiped away the single tear that marred her face.

"I fear I am terrible at apologies." He admitted quietly and added hesitantly. "Perhaps now would be a time to appreciate your ability to forgive so easily."

"Am I really that bad of a cook?" she asked with a sniffle.

Noah chuckled and pulled her into his chest. Her arms went about him as he encircled her with his own.

"Stay, please," he whispered into her hair.

Penelo nodded her head that was pressed tightly against his chest. He really did need her after all.

"Hey, Penelo," Vaan called to her and she looked up. "We gotta get goin' to bring Basch back to Archades. Are you comin'?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay." She said with a smile.

"I won't be able to bring your stuff until tomorrow. That okay?" Vaan asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure Noah wouldn't mind sharing his bed for one night." She said off-handedly.

"Penelo, surely that is not decent." Noah said in rushed tones as he released her and grabbed the staff Supinelu handed to him.

She noted the rising blush on Noah's cheeks and grinned, "I never said you'd be in it. I think you're healthy enough to spend one night on the ground."

Noah's mouth dropped open as the booming voice of laughter was heard from the War-Chief. He was soon joined by the rest of the crowd. Noah closed his mouth and scowled.

A solitary Garif stood apart from the crowd and watched on curiously as Noah took one look at Penelo and the scowl quickly turned into a smirk. Truth be told, he did not think the Hume man capable of breaking from the cycle of destruction he was on. Perhaps there was hope for him and the Garif after all. His ears heard his War-Chief burst again into laughter as Penelo caught Noah gazing at her and winked, causing the Hume man's cheeks to redden. Though the Hume man seemed to not quite understand his true purpose, he was certainly watching the girl with a new found interest. The old geomancer chuckled to himself. Yes it seemed the dead man waketh at long last.

~The End~

* * *

**A/N: **Not to worry! I have every intention of continuing this series.


End file.
